After so many years
by Solphie
Summary: *Chapter TEN! ^_^* When Bulma was a little girl she played with a certain orphan boy who knew nothing of his heritage. Than he was adopted and gone. But he comes back 11 years later. Will she remember her old best friend?
1. Meet my new boyfriend

Prologue  
  
Every night for some seems a night of wonder, thrill and jubilation. For others, it's one of horror, fear, and utter terror. But the worst of all is the feeling of Love, mixed with happiness like the sky on a clear day then turning into a downpour with the thunder. The kind that starts with wonder, thrill, and jubilation, and ends in the horror, fear and terror is that sort of feeling. But if you are lucky, it will reverse.  
  
Bulma was very pretty for her young age of only six, with shoulder-length emerald green hair and ice blue eyes that were large and innocent. Though she was known to have a temper every once in awhile, she was loved by all with her adorable habits. She respected everyone form the start without a single trace of judgment, and welcomed those in need under her wing like an adult. She was also very smart for her age too, being the one of a kind daughter of Dr.Briefs himself, the owner of the Famous Capsule Corporation.  
  
Bulma Briefs had many friends and acquaintances, but none made her feel better to be around with than her best friend, Vegeta. He was only a year younger than he, with jet black hair that stood on end and onyx colored eyes, hard and cold like a rock. He was rather shy, and they both shared the same flare of stubbornness every once in a while, but mostly she felt sorry for him. He never met his family before, and had grown up in the near orphanage.  
  
When the two met people could have sworn they would be the worst of enemies, but in time they were the closest of friend's telling little secrets to eachother none would tell to another soul and playing for hours at a time. It seemed like everyone knew that once they were grown and old enough, they would be together forever. But fate stepped in the way all too soon for anything to happen.  
  
At only five years old, Vegeta was being forced to leave the orphanage and travel across to the other side of the world. He was being adopted by a family there, people he'd never even seen before, and everyone respected their wishes to say goodbye to eachother before he left.  
  
"Bulma," Vegeta started. He was sitting on one of the old couches the orphanage had in a tiny living room, and they were the only two in there. There was a long pause after he spoke, then he decided to break it again. "I wish I didn't have to leave."  
  
"Me neither," the young girl replied, who was sitting next to him. She was feeling very sad, in no mood at all to talk. She could feel that another word about his leaving would making her tears she tried so hard to hide fall.  
  
Personally, Vegeta didn't want to leave either. Bulma was the best friend he ever had, and now he was going to lose her to go to people he did not yet know. He tried to perk everything up a bit, feeling that anymore depression could never help. "I'll come back, though."  
  
"You will?" Bulma looked up at him, kicking her feet on the old couch and managing a smile. "When?"  
  
"When my new parents let me, I guess."  
  
"How long will that be?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Inside, it helped Bulma all too much that he said he's come back to see her again. Even though she didn't know when, she knew he would. And she knew just the thing to make sure.  
  
"Promise?" she asked him. He smiled back at her.  
  
"Yeah, okay. I promise I'll come back."  
  
"Thanks Vegeta."  
  
She knew he only had a minute left or so before he was going across the world, so she took the moment and kissed him on the cheek lightly and hugged him. Then she couldn't help but let her baby tears fall.  
  
Then they heard a couple of knocks on the door to the orphanage and it opened. The woman who led the orphanage, a tall and thin young woman who was supported with money by Bulma's Father and Mother, and had a look of sadness on her face as well.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta," she started. "But it's time for you to go."  
  
Vegeta let go of Bulma, letting the mysterious tail he have swish around for only a moment, then he jumped off the couch and ran over to the woman. He walked out without another word to his best friend, and although it seemed impossible that he would come back, she kept his promise embedded so deep in her little heart she just knew he wouldn't lie.  
  
Chapter 1: Living life happy and strong  
  
Bulma Briefs opened her eyes slowly from her bed, feeling another happy and perky day awaiting her. The years had past so fast, and everything was like a huge blur. But mind you, she did live a joyful life and there were memories that came out of nowhere.  
  
When she was fourteen she met a little boy who was around thirteen named Goku. Now he was a strange boy, with a fuzzy brown tail and unnatural strength, but with the purest heart anyone could find. He was growing up with his close friend Chi Chi, and the young girl's Father, Ox-King people called them, said that the day that both of them turned seventeen they were to be married. Then there was Goku's best friend, Krillin. The four of them, Goku, Chi Chi, Krillin and herself, had long ago looked for these orbs called Dragonballs. What an adventure that was.  
  
But, now that she was seventeen herself, it was time not to worry about that and put all her time in school. How she hated it, but then again, all of her friends went there. Even her best of friends, her three companions went there, but they were all a few years younger and they weren't in the same class; they just walked to school with her mostly.  
  
"Oh Bulma!" Mrs. Briefs tapped on her daughter's door lightly with once hand, a cup of coffee in the other. "Listen dear, it's time to go to school!"  
  
"Oh, alright Mom!" she replied. Bulma sat up on her bed, and took out some clothes to wear for school. Nothing too much, just casual and simple. She lifted her long white nightgown over her head and replaced it with a red dress that ended a few inches above her knees and a thin orange vest overtop. She quickly put on some shoes and left her hair down, then headed downstairs.  
  
Downstairs waiting on a long blue leather couch was another boy whom she had met during her travels with Goku; Yamcha. He was rather tall, maybe just around the same size as Goku now, with black hair that was cut simple and short. He always wore plain clothes, but they were snappy, nonetheless, and he was very popular with girls in school for his knack of Martial Arts. But even better, he was hers. Nobody else's, just hers to love and own.  
  
"Hi Yamcha!" she said happily, jumping down on the seat next to him and kissing his cheek. Yamcha didn't do anything in reply but groan.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm really not feeling well," he replied, lying down on his side on the couch. He curled himself up a bit so he wouldn't touch Bulma.  
  
"You liar!"  
  
No lie, he thought. I feel sore all over the place! And worse, my head hurts too. But I don't want to walk outside alone..  
  
"Who will protect me from bandits?" she asked in a sarcastic tone, gazing into his dark black eyes.  
  
Damn it, she read my mind.  
  
"Well, since I can't go to school, naturally, how about you ask one of the neighbors? Da- I mean Mr. Briefs said you couldn't use the capsules anymore anyway."  
  
Bulma wanted to yell at him some more, frankly because their relationship had been a bit shaky lately and she wasn't too happy with him, but she stopped herself first. She knew she's win the argument anyway, because Yamcha really didn't like to fight with girls much and wasn't very dominant. Instead she gave him a glare and walked out of Capsule Corp by herself and decided to take one of the neighbors to walk with her. After all, she hated being alone, and some creep could come out of nowhere just to get his hands on a beautiful smart girl..  
  
Bulma stood on the sidewalk in front of the large Capsule Corp. building, looking around and being completely oblivious to the people walking in and out of her Father's company. She looked across the street, and there was the orphanage. She barely remembered it, and barely paid any attention to it, but her Father was obsessed with keeping it in top condition at all times. He said she used to play there with the kids all the time, but she always felt it was a lie. Wouldn't she remember that?  
  
Suddenly, something caught her eye. It was one of the houses in the neighborhood, tall and white, with black shutters and a two car garage. The house, though beautiful, had been vacant for some time because of it was so expensive, but this time the house wasn't alone. There was an actual moving van there.  
  
"I wonder who bought it?" Bulma said to herself blindly. She noticed the back on the moving van was open, and people were coming in and out to collect the various items that were in it. Two were the people in charge of the moving van; she could tell because of their uniforms, and one was a woman with beautiful auburn hair, which Bulma assumed to be the female head of this family. The next was a small little girl who looked no older than six tugging behind her Mother while grabbing a small fuzzy stuffed animal bunny in her arms, next were two boys who looked very much alike with their brown hair and brilliant blue eyes, and then the one she saw next stunned her.  
  
He wasn't very tall, to say the least. But, he was very handsome. And better yet, he looked no older than Bulma. His jet-black hair was spiked up, and his eyes were like coal. His skin was light, like he wasn't outside too often, but the way those healthy muscles looked, he had to have gone outside quite a bit. Every part of his figure was well curved, looking strong and all to the point sexy. Bulma couldn't lay her eyes off him, and then she got a brilliant idea.  
  
Forget Yamcha, she thought suddenly.  
  
Bulma walked across the street, careful not to run into cars or any other vehicle that would have crossed her path, and when she got across, she jogged the rest of the way to the house. The first to notice her were the two twin boys, both looked around their preteen years.  
  
"Hey, she's pretty cute," one whispered to the other. They were sitting on the inside of the moving van, in the place where some of their old stuff used to be. The other boy nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "I like her already. But if only she made that pretty skirt even shorter would I be truly happy."  
  
"What'd you say, you perverted freaks?!" Bulma shouted at the two, making them jump. She didn't care if she didn't know them, they practically insulted her. She hated it when men used her just for a nice body. She jumped up in the moving van and stuck her finger on one of the boy's nose and pushed harder and harder, pushing him back. "If I hear one more remark like that, I swear I-"  
  
"Vegeta!" The other boy who hadn't been touched by Bulma yet shouted. "Vegeta, come over here! Some girl is harassing us!"  
  
She turned around, and standing before the moving van, but not on it, was the dead-sexy man she saw before. So his name was Vegeta. She expected this boy with that scowl on his face to do something awful, something she couldn't even thin of, but then he just laughed. It was cold in a sort of strange way, but nonetheless a laugh.  
  
"Pathetic!" he said. "You can't even handle a girl?"  
  
"We can so Vegeta!" they shouted back at the same time.  
  
"Then how come you needed my help?" The boy Bulma pushed back a little while before crossed his arms and snorted. "You probably can't handle on either."  
  
"Excuse me," Bulma said, cutting in the conversation between the three. She pointed to the one boy Vegeta. "But, you're gonna go to the high school here, right? Please say today!"  
  
She jumped off the van and looked up at him with her cutest puppy dog eyes, looking more desperate than ever to have a companion walk with her to school. "Please, can you substitute my boyfriend for today?"  
  
"What?!" Vegeta shouted, taking a step backwards. He was about to walk back into the house when he felt someone grab his hand and jerk him back. There was the girl again with instead of that face that made her look like she was pouting, a face that old him to stay put.  
  
"Now listen here!" she said, pointing a finger in his chest. "You will not disrespect a lady like that! Especially one as cute as me! And since you did that, you will have no choice but to act like my boyfriend Yamcha for the day!"  
  
Truth be told, this woman was practically scaring him. Not really, but you know, like she was mental. Maybe she did need some sort of assistance to school. And besides, he was going to go in on his first day late as soon as he finished unpacking. He figured he might as well go with this crazy woman. Yes, he thought she was completely insane, but rather beautiful.  
  
"Fine," he agreed plainly, taking his hand away from her. Then he looked over to the two boys, boys Bulma assumed to be his little brothers. "You two, tell the woman where I went."  
  
Okay!" They said at the same time.  
  
I don't know why I'm going with such an idiot, he thought as he started walking with this girl. 


	2. I have a tail too!

Thanks for the great reviews, ChibiMirai, Raptor! ^_^  
  
Chapter two: I have a tail too!  
  
Bulma and Vegeta walked next to eachother down the sidewalk of South city, together, but in an equal tense silence that made it seem like they were miles apart. There were people passing by, talking in merriment with eachother like they were friends for years, and other occasionally stopped to talk with Bulma, but those two in particular acted like buildings: Always next to eachother, but they never talk.  
  
Finally, Bulma was feeling a bit too awkward walking with her 'boyfriend' like this, so she wanted to start a conversation. "So, you're name's Vegeta, right?" she began.  
  
"..Yes," he muttered, turning his head the other way and looking across the street as they walked. He was obviously in no mood for talking.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you! By the way, why'd you move into that house?"  
  
"Why do you care, woman?"  
  
" Don't call me woman! I want some respect! And I care because you're my boyfriend!"  
  
"Who said?"  
  
Okay, things aren't going as I planned, she thought. This guy is such a stiff for a guy that looks even cuter than Yamcha. He needs to loosen up. Maybe if I hold his hand again, he'll be more willing to talk.  
  
Bulma reached out for his hand, taking it into her own. She noticed his was so much bigger than her, and very strong. He had this grip that no matter how hard you tried to get out of, would seem impossible. Personally, she liked it.  
  
"Okay, so we got off on the wrong foot Vegeta," she said. "But now that we're together, you have to talk to me! I'll keep bothering you until you act nicely- Hey, that's Goku!"  
  
She stopped in the middle of her sentence to see one of her closest friends, the martial arts master Goku. He was only sixteen now, but he still hadn't changes a bit. Sure, he was a little taller, a little stronger, okay a lot stronger, but his personality didn't flaw. He was still sweet and innocent, and as dumb as a rock. Strange that he was passing all of his classes.  
  
"Hi!" he said as he waved to her. Bulma let go of Vegeta for a second and ran over to hug her friend. He only hugged her lightly, knowing that his strength could easily crush Bulma, and besides, even though he and Yamcha were good friends, he could easily get jealous. But when he peered over Bulma's shoulder, he didn't see Yamcha, but another person. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and he looked very impatient.  
  
"Who's this guy?" Goku asked as he let go of Bulma. She smiled.  
  
"Oh, that's Vegeta! He's the new kid who lives in that white house that's been vacant for so long. And besides, Yamcha was sick, so he's pretending to be my boyfriend for the day."  
  
"Yeah, you wish," they heard Vegeta muttered. Then the young man with spiked hair noticed the long fuzzy tail Goku had. His eyes widened.  
  
"How did you get a tail?"  
  
"I don't know," he shrugged. "It's always been there, but it has always gotten me out of a jam. People seem pretty surprised I have it. Why?"  
  
"Humph."  
  
Vegeta's shirt was a dark black, very loose and not tucked in his denim jeans, with buttons down the front. He started to unbutton a few in front of the two, who were curious why he was doing so. As soon as he had gotten all of them undone, he slipped it off, revealing his well toned muscles, and sitting around his waist was-  
  
"A tail!" Bulma and Goku shouted at the same time, amazed. The tail unwrapped itself around his waist and started to sit lifelessly down his back like a cat's tail, occasionally curling a little around his leg and letting go.  
  
"I didn't know there was anyone in the world with the same deformity," Vegeta was just as much surprised at this other boy. To be honest, he thought they looked alike. Black hair, the onyx colored eyes, and it seemed he was pretty muscular himself. Maybe he's up for a fight?  
  
"Do you also have a lot of strength?" he asked. Goku nodded.  
  
"Yup! I got second place in the martial arts tournament when I was twelve! And I even perfected the Kamehameha wave!"  
  
Oh, that's great, Vegeta thought. I have so much in common with this kid that we might even be related...yeah, right. To someone like him? Tch.  
  
"Oh yeah," Bulma looked back at Goku, ignoring Vegeta as he put his shirt back on, letting his tail stay instead of putting it around his waist again. "Goku, where's Chi-Chi?"  
  
"She's not feeling well," he replied. Then he laughed. "Both Chi and Yamcha! Must be because of the school lunches yesterday!"  
  
Bulma laughed along with him. After all, those two were the ones who did eat the school lunch yesterday. Bulma brought hers in a capsule, as did Goku. Then she grabbed Vegeta's hand again.  
  
"Okay, this is Goku," she started. "He's my friend. He goes to school with us. Chi-Chi is his girlfriend. They're gonna get married soon because they're birthday's are on the exact same date (well, we don't know Goku's but we just made it the same), and that's Christmas Day!"  
  
"Lovely," he replied sarcastically. "Are we going to this blasted school of ours or not?"  
  
"Humph. Fine, let's go Mr. Nice guy!"  
  
The three of them walked to school, exchanging conversations (well, mostly Goku and Bulma) until they reached their school. Along the way they met Krillin, a short young man a year older than Goku with no hair on his little head. He seemed a little afraid of Vegeta, standing on Goku's side for protection. He was also a Master of Martial Arts, trained by the great Master Roshi along with Goku, but wasn't nearly as strong as his tailed friend. He lived next to Chi-Chi and Goku's house so he could always get food meals fit for a King.  
  
Anyway, they reached the school, which was only a few blocks after Goku, Chi-Chi, and Krillin's houses. It was the only high school in South city, as large and wide as Capsule Corp itself. There were exactly one-hundred and twelve rooms, all the same size and closed in with exactly thirty-two chairs and desks. One desk and chair of course, for the teachers. Then there was the Gym room and the Cafeteria, the office, the nurse's rooms, and the bathroom. It was a very organized school, something you didn't truly expect form a place like this.  
  
"Goku, Krillin," Bulma started, getting to two boy's attention. "I'm gonna take Vegeta to the office to get his schedule, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Krillin said, running ahead to the building. "Catch ya later! I'll tell Mrs. Holly where ya went!"  
  
"Yeah!" Goku agreed, following him.  
  
Bulma tightened her grip on Vegeta and pulled him into the school building, his tail swishing back and forth. The funny thing was, no one seemed to notice, like they all had their own tails.  
  
"This is odd," he said, more to himself, but Bulma caught it.  
  
"What is?" she asked.  
  
"No one cares that I have a tail."  
  
"Oh yeah! People once in a while will say it, like newbies and stuff, but let's just say Goku is really popular around here, so everyone's used to it!"  
  
This was certainly a weird place they moved into, Vegeta thought to himself. Then he smirked, thinking no, this place has certainly gotten weird. He didn't remember being here much, but knew this was where he was before he was adopted. There was only one friend he had back then, a sweet girl named Bulma. To be honest, he really wanted to see her again, just to show her that he kept his promise of coming back. He was going to do that later today, then this girl came out of nowhere. What was her name? Eh, whatever, like he needed to know.  
  
~  
  
"It's been a half an hour," Yamcha said to himself as he lay on the couch. He'd been relaxing on the couch the whole time since Bulma left, feeling a little worried, and then thinking that Goku had a knack for coming when there's trouble. He sighed, leaning his head on the arm of the couch, his legs crossed formerly across it. "Chi-Chi should be here any minute now."  
  
Yamcha closed his eyes, intent on resting. Before the preparations he and Goku's girlfriend had in mind. It was going to take a lot of work, after all, and he didn't want to get tired. He heard footsteps in the room, and assuming it was Chi-Chi, opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
"Oh," he said, a little disappointed. "Good morning Mrs. Briefs."  
  
"Hello dear!" she replied cheerfully. "I was hoping Bulma's Father was around. I had this coffee made for him, since he's helpin' with the preparations but I guess he went out to get some parts in town or something."  
  
Coffee, he thought. Sounds good right about now.  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna let go to waste. You want it Yamcha?"  
  
Yeah, it'd be my pleasure.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Briefs," he said, taking the cup out of her hand and sipping only a little. "Do you know when Chi-Chi will be here?"  
  
"No dear, I'm not sure at all," she answered. "But I'm sure she'll be here soon, don't worry."  
  
Then Yamcha heard the front doors open up automatically, and the sound of footsteps. This time, however, they belonged to the person he was waiting for.  
  
"I'm here now!" she said happily to Yamcha. "Good morning, you guys! I can't wait to get started!"  
  
"Me neither," Yamcha said, standing up. "You got some of the supplies?"  
  
"All the ones you asked for! Bulma and Goku will love this!"  
  
  
  
I'll bet your wondering how Vegeta could be thinking of meeting up with his old friend when she's standing next to him! Well, go back and look at all the dialogue: Not once will you hear Bulma's name!  
  
I hope you stayed tuned for the next chapter! You'll find out what Yamcha and Chi-Chi are planning! 


	3. Happy Anniversary?

Oh thanks you guy for such nice reviews! ^_~ Thank you soooooooooo much! I love them! ((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Oh and if some of you think it's a short story, it isn't. There will be a lot more twists as the story goes on, so don't think I'm putting up the main plot too early, okay?  
  
Chapter Three: Happy Anniversary?  
  
Bulma walked Vegeta through the halls of their school quickly, dragging him by his hand by a rag doll. He noticed how strong her grip was on his hand; she was certainly strong for a girl, that's for sure.  
  
A she was also right about the tail. Sure a few people noticed his furry companion swinging around and occasionally curling around his leg, but most people just waved it off, muttering something about another Goku.  
  
"Here we are!" Bulma said as she shoved open a glass door, knocking someone over on their feet. It was a fat man, short, with wild and messy black hair.  
  
"Sorry Yajorobe," she muttered before continuing to the desk. The classmate muttered some curse words under his breath before picking up his belongings and walking off out the door.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Denim!" Bulma said cheerfully as she waved to the woman behind the desk. She pulled Vegeta to her side then let go of his hand, and he quickly recovered into a pose that showed boredom and annoyance all in one, letting his tail swing back and forth.  
  
The woman with red hair pulled back into a tight bun looked up and smiled cheerfully. "Oh Bulma!" she said. "How are you dear?  
  
..Bulma? The Bulma Briefs?!  
  
"Great, Mrs. Denim! I brought a new student, and he's a cutie, too!"  
  
She turned to Vegeta, and even though she hadn't known him for long she already expected him to look away with a hard and cold face, but she found him staring at her with complete amazement.  
  
"Vegeta, what's up?" she asked him.  
  
Kami, and I've been talking to her all this time. But how could she act like such a brat?  
  
"Veggie-head, hello?"  
  
His mind flashed back into reality again, out of his thoughts when he saw what he now realized as his childhood friend waving his face.  
  
"Woman, stop it!" he demanded. Bulma put her hands on her hips and it looked like she was trying her best to keep from her throwing an outburst.  
  
"Bulma, I think you should go to class now," Mrs. Denim said nervously, obviously seeing daggers. The future owner of Capsule Corp. stared at the secretary for a moment in a deathly sort of way, and then she stormed off and through the door, very angry.  
  
"You should never get Bulma angry," she advised Vegeta.  
  
"I really couldn't tell," he replied in sarcastic tone. "She wasn't like that when she was little though. Brat."  
  
"Don't say that about her!"  
  
"And just what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Mrs. Denim definitely took it as a threat, already finding that this boy had a negative reputation. He smirked, and in his hand formed a little glowing ball. She gasped, showing surprise and horror at the same time. What the heck did he do, and would he really use it to hurt her?  
  
"My Trainer was Master Tao," he said in almost an absent tone. "He taught me a lot of things before he went on a mission for the Red Ribbon Army. Many things that could get anyone hurt. People who talk back to me are the people who get hurt, so watch your back."  
  
After that he simply asked fro a schedule, feeling very satisfied that he already scared the living daylights out of someone.  
  
~  
  
"Yamcha, come help me with this!" Chi-Chi called from the top of a ladder. It had been nearly five hours, and she and Yamcha had worked non-stop to set up the party they were planning on the special occasion.  
  
Yamcha, who was currently setting up the tables with food (lots of it because of Goku's appetite), ran over to Chi-Chi who was having trouble putting up the banner.  
  
"What do you need help for?" he asked her.  
  
"What do you think?! The other side of the banner can't go on by itself!"  
  
Note to self, he thought. Don't ever ask her about 'the obvious'.  
  
Luckily Dr.Briefs always had more than one ladder, possibly because he was always building things and needed more than one. Yamcha grabbed a nearby one, a silver ladder that was lying flat against the ground near a corner and made sure it was perfectly safe to climb before going to the top. He was about ten feet away from Chi-Chi right now, and he supposed she could toss it over.  
  
"Okay, hand it over," he said in a normal one.  
  
"Argh!" Oh great, what did I say now? "Yamcha, you idiot! How can you throw something this light ten feet over? You're gonna have to climb my ladder and get it yourself!"  
  
Excuse me, your highness, he thought. But there was no way in hell he'd dare say it. Because of his lack of training this year, Chi and him were just about the same in strength, and well, her temper always made it seem like much more. Sighing, he climbed down his own ladder and climbed up her to get the banner. Then he went down, then up again, and they put the banner up easily.  
  
"Thank you," she said in a cheerful tone. "I'm gonna go work on the streamers now, so you continue on doing the food, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Chi-Chi," he replied.  
  
~  
  
"I guess I'll see you two later!" Goku said as he ran off towards his house. Bulma waved cheerfully also saying her goodbyes until tomorrow, while Vegeta just stood there and waited for her to finish.  
  
Bulma turned around to him, and decided to walk again, and he followed.  
  
"So, did you have a good day?" she asked.  
  
"It was fine," he replied like it was nothing. Then he smirked. "The teachers there are fun to talk to when they're scared of you."  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
She tried to think of a real reason why he shouldn't scare the teachers. But then, she couldn't even really think of a reason why he shouldn't do it, she would love to scare the teachers. She would have been scared of Vegeta, with that ki ball he had wavering near Mrs. Denim earlier. She saw it, along with a few other students. It looked kina like the Kamehameha wave.  
  
"Can't think of anything?" he asked. "Good, Bulma."  
  
Hey, had she even told him her name before? He must've heard it out of someone else's mouth. Oh well, it's a lot better than being called 'woman' that was for sure!  
  
The two walked together home in an easy silence, nothing to tense or too comforting. It was one step in front of the other, and both were aloof in their own minds, thinking of what to say after the other started. No real conversation went up until they came to Vegeta's house.  
  
Vegeta walked across the street to his new home with Bulma following him, and they noticed the moving van was gone. In the front yard were two twin boys around twelve or so Bulma was annoyed with earlier, and then there was the little girl still with the soft and white fuzzy bunny. She was in the middle of the boys, and she was even crying as they ran around her laughing in a mischievous way. Then it was the first time Bulma noticed a deep look of concern on Vegeta's face.  
  
"What are you two brats doing?!" Vegeta shouted as he raced over to the little girl's aid. The two immediately backed up, a little surprised and scared. Vegeta picked up the little girl who looked no older than a year or two and held her in his arms in an affectionate hug.  
  
So, Vegeta has feelings after all, Bulma thought. And for a little girl, too! How cute!  
  
"Are you alright, July?" he asked, wiping a tear away from her face. The baby girl sniffled a little bit, then nodded. "Those brats didn't do anything did they?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Honest, Vegeta!" the boy on the right said. "We didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
"Yeah!" the other said. "We were just having fun!"  
  
"So it's fun to make July cry? Fine. I think it's fun to make you cry too." Vegeta stood up, still holding his little sister's hand, and with his other free hand he shot multiple ki balls at the in anger. They were very small ki balls, mind you; they weren't large enough to kill anybody, just hurt someone.  
  
Both were hit because they didn't bother to move, and they felt backwards, sliding all the way on the grass until they hit the side of the house with a loud 'thump'! Both slumped down the wall, knocked out.  
  
"Geez Vegeta!" Bulma shouted, running by his and July's side. She hit the teenager on top of his head, but he barely flinched, only rubbing it a little naturally. "You didn't have to knock them out!"  
  
"They didn't have to bother me either," he said sharply, putting his hand to his side. Bulma sighed.  
  
"But they didn't do anything to y-"  
  
"If they bother July, then they're bothering me."  
  
He's really overprotective of this girl, isn't he? Well, he really didn't have to hurt his brothers, but I think it's sweet that he loves someone that much.  
  
A moment or so after a woman who was thin and beautiful with silky auburn hair and pretty green eyes came out. She didn't notice the twin boys at first, but came straight to Vegeta, who was a few inches taller than her. It was then Bulma realized that July was an exact replica of her, only her hair was shorter.  
  
"Vegeta, what did you do?" she said in an icy tone. Bulma noticed there was a frying pan in her hand, and that was practically a symbol of a tough Mother. But the young man simply picked up July in his arms like a loving Father would to his daughter, and looked in the direction of the house. The Mother saw her sons lying over in a mess.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to do that?!" she shouted, slamming the frying pan on his forehead with a loud clang. Unlike Bulma's fist, this one looked like it actually hurt. "Stupid, Stupid Vegeta! Do not use your ki on the boys!"  
  
"Humph. Yes Mother," he snorted, nursing his head. It seemed that after the apology she was much more cheerful, putting a joyful smile on her face and turning to Bulma.  
  
"Oh, that's sweet! You've got a girlfriend already!"  
  
"She's not a mate, Mother. She's an old friend from when I was here before."  
  
Huh? Bulma thought. What is he talking about? An old friend? He must be making something up. His Mother seems to think that, only she's taking me and him the wrong way. Don't I wish I could say to someone like her, 'I'm using your son for the day so I can feel like I have a boyfriend while mine is sick.'  
  
"Oh dear, don't be shy! I know you don't like talking about your feelings or personal relationships, but I'm sure we'll be seeing her around more often! And- Oh, what's your name sweetheart?"  
  
"Bulma," she replied. "Bulma Briefs. My Dad owns the Capsule Corporation Company."  
  
"Oh Vegeta, you made friends with a rich and beautiful girl!" she squealed, full of happiness. "Oh, you got the right girl alright!"  
  
"Shut up woman," he muttered. It was a good thing His Mother couldn't hear him, or else he'd be at the mercy of the frying pan again.  
  
Bulma started up again in her own head, thinking of ways to get away from this tension that she felt slowly rising. Maybe I can invite Vegeta over to Capsule Corp. to meet Yamcha and Mom and Dad..Hey, that's a good idea!  
  
"Well, Mrs...uh."  
  
The Mother of the house turned to Bulma with a loving expression as if they'd known eachother for years. "Jaid. Mrs. Aurora Jade, Bulma. Now what were you going to say?"  
  
Jaid. Aurora Jaid. July Jaid. Vegeta Jaid. Nice name. Bulma Jai- Oh, don't be thinking like that girl! You're much smarter than that! I oughta slap my self on the head for that one!  
  
"Oh, I was going to invite Vegeta over to Capsule Corp. to meet some more of my friends."  
  
"Can't." Vegeta snorted. "I've got training to do."  
  
"But Vegeta," July said, tugging his shirt to get his attention. "I want to see the big house Bulma lives in."  
  
Within a few seconds, Vegeta said, "Fine" but in a much more compassionate tone since he was talking to July. He waved a swift goodbye to his Mother, that looked more out of habit that for affection and walked down to Capsule Corporation, which was only a few houses down.  
  
~  
  
"Perfect," Yamcha thought. "Chi-Chi went out to get Goku and the others for our Anniversary party, and everything is going to plan. The moment Bulma walks through that door, it will be like we've been together for officially three years"  
  
Yamcha was very proud at the decorations he and Chi-Chi worked so hard to do for a surprise for Bulma and Goku. Every light that was hung on the ceiling had streamers and bells, every sort of decoration you could find. It would be a great party, and a great time for him to ask Bulma for marriage. Sure, he was eighteen and she was seventeen, but then again not too many people went on journeys to rid evil and at the same time find Dragonballs. Yup, there relationship sure was special.  
  
He heard the door in the front slide open and he assumed it was Chi-Chi with everyone. But when he turned around, he saw none other than his Love Bulma. She was so beautiful, and over the day she must've taken her hair down. How could he forget it was in a braid this morning? Everything about her was everything he wanted.  
  
Then his heart split in half. Yes, of course, Bulma the beautiful was walking in, but beside her was another man walking in. And what was in his hand..a child?!  
  
Bulma looked around and was amazed by the decorations, and she saw Yamcha standing there with a look like he was about to cry.  
  
"Hey, Yamcha, this is really cool!" she said happily. "But what's wrong, you look sad."  
  
...Happy Anniversary?  
  
I hoped you guys liked it! That was hard to write, you know! Well, the little review button is right over there in the corner so click away!  
  
Thanks for the great reviews again: FayeBebop2021, ChibiMirai aka Silenced, and Neko-chan for chapter 2! 


	4. We'll save July! Here's what we'll do!

Oi, it's seems like forever since I last posted. But I finally got it! Yes! Thanks you guys for the encouragement! I love it! ^_^  
  
Chapter Four: We'll save July! Here's what we'll do!  
  
"Who's that?" Yamcha asked Bulma rudely, pointing his finger at Vegeta. Bulma smiled cheerfully, walking up and hugging her boyfriend.  
  
"This is Vegeta!" she replied. "And this is his little sister, July."  
  
Oh good, he thought. It's his little sister. That makes me feel a little better. I thought he was much older than Bulma, but then again, he does look kinda young.  
  
Yamcha smiled, feeling he could trust this guy if Bulma could, and extended a hand of welcoming, which Vegeta didn't return.  
  
"Tch. Nice to meet you too," Yamcha muttered under his breath.  
  
"I brought Vegeta here because him and July wanted to see the inside of Capsule Corp," she continued. "And it looks like there's a party going on here! Who's-"  
  
"I'm here Yamcha!" They all turned around and saw Chi-Chi walking through the door along with Goku, Krillin, and Yajorobe. "Hey, Bulma came home! And somebody else!"  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku said, waving. "How are you?"  
  
"Humph. Fine," he remarked. July tugged the collar of his shirt, and he looked down at her.  
  
"Vegeta, can we see the rest of the big building?" she asked. Bulma looked over at him, and she could have sworn there was a smile.  
  
"Yes, if that's what you want."  
  
He was walking down one of the halls without another word from the rest of them. Goku looked over to Bulma and whispered, "Is that his sister?"  
  
Bulma giggled. "Yup, his pride and joy," she said. Then she turned to Yamcha. "So, what's with all the party set up?"  
  
Yamcha was about to answer, but Chi-Chi said it instead. Typical.  
  
"This is an anniversary celebration!" she said excitedly. "For me and Goku, and you and Yamcha! With parties, we'll get closer together, and when we get closer together we'll get married! And then we'll have lots of kids!"  
  
Everyone laughed with joyous expressions on their faces, as Goku put on a puzzled face and Yamcha blushed furiously. But not too long, they joined in the laughter as well.  
  
Bulma was the only one in the room who wasn't really paying attention, but just laughing because of the others. Really, it was sweet of Yamcha to go through all this trouble to make their relationship all the sweeter, but Vegeta was what was in her mind right now. She knew she was attracted to him in some way, but she definitely was sure it wasn't love. He just seemed like he was so familiar to her. Like déjà vu all over again, and it was really bothering her. No one really paid attention to her aloof expression, not even her boyfriend, which was fine with her, truth be told.  
  
Over the hours, the party grew and grew. It went on, with friends from school coming to chat, eat, and dance and even the Capsule Corp. employees joined in the Anniversary celebration for a while. Music pounded in their ears and vibrated the floor as they celebrated the merriment. Still, Bulma was alone while Yamcha talked to girls he knew from school and she continued to watch the others.  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi, she thought. She noticed them first, and she smiled as Chi-Chi tried to teach Goku how to dance. Her smiled grew wider when he stepped on her feet and she started yelling. Yup, that's our Chi-Chi. Those two will never fall apart.  
  
But what about me and Yamcha? Her thoughts never ceased to continue. How will we grow up together? Will we ever get married? What about kids? Oh, I don't think I'm ready to think about those kind of things.  
  
Then her mind shifted to something else. Where was Vegeta? He hadn't come back from the halls hours ago, and what about July? Was she okay?  
  
Bulma in her mind decided to go see if they were still looking around. After all, Capsule Corp. was a huge building, and it might take someone a couple hours to look through the whole thing. Without being noticed, she slipped into the hall and started to walk through it, looking for her new friend.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, where are you?" she said to herself after she looked through what seemed to be the one hundredth door. There were only some employees in most of them working; saying only people left there to join the party and none came in. Others were completely deserted with their computers still on or their phones still ringing. Pathetic, for people to do such irresponsible things.  
  
The last place to check was on the roof. It was a secret pace, where she used to sit to find some alone time, and even to get away from Yamcha every once when a while when they had their arguments. She built the stairs in a wall hidden in a on the ceiling of her room. Most would find it obvious, but then again, she covered it up pretty well.  
  
"Oh, no." On the roof. Under the stars. At night. The moon. Everything. It was all set up if he really was there, just sitting there in the middle of the night. Just one nice and romantic evening.  
  
But wait, she thought. I can tell Vegeta isn't like that. He really isn't the romance type, I can tell. Or is he hiding it?  
  
With all these thoughts trailing through her mind she didn't even realize her feet had moved her to her room already. It looked fine, like nothing had been touched or bothered in the slightest bit. All except.  
  
"My Poster!" Bulma shrieked. The poster of Yamcha that she had blown up from a picture was torn off the wall, and there was a trail of stairs. Oh no, he really did find the stairs. It just goes into place. In some ways, she was downright nervous. She knew what happened in the movies. But she decided to go for it, and see what would happen.  
  
Slowly she walked up the silver metal stairs, each holding her weight perfectly although she felt it would break any minute. She continued to walk slowly, slowly, until she came to the wooden door up top. Obviously there was a lot of empty space above her room. She pulled the upward door open, and from then on as she looked up, she saw stars.  
  
The night was very clear, and to Bulma it was unusual; after all, if you live in a technologically advanced city, you're bound to find clouds of pollution in the air. She put the thoughts of dirt and scum aside to stare at the blinking in the black sky. If this is what night really looked like here, she needed to start getting out more often. Even the quest for the Dragonballs never showed such a sky.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she heard a voice say, making her jump. But she knew who it was. She turned her head to the right, and looking right back at her with July in his arms was Vegeta. He was leaning against a balcony about three feet high, and looking down at his baby sister, who was a sleep.  
  
"Do you realize what time It is?" Bulma asked him. Then she realized the chill in the air, and she hugged herself to try and get warmer. "And you do realize it's too cold for a little kid like that to be out at around midnight?"  
  
"Is it really that late at night?" he asked curiously. She nodded. "Humph. Never would have guessed."  
  
"Well, hurry up and go home!"  
  
"I can't with that racket downstairs! You can hear t from all the way up here!"  
  
Vegeta was right. Even from the top of the building, you could still hear the music pounding downstairs. It was very, very loud, and Bulma didn't see people leaving, so she assumed it was still as hot as ever. But what did that have to do with leaving?"  
  
"Are you scared of the music?" Bulma teased. "I mean, most teenagers love music, but since it's coming from you-"  
  
"I can't go down because it will wake up July!" he shouted, going mere inches from Bulma's face. She jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Man, you really care for her huh? Is it because she can't say anything mean about you like your brothers can? Or is it she can't hit you with a frying pan like your mom?"  
  
She expected to be yelled at again by Vegeta but this time she was really surprised. He looked.hurt. She had only known him for a day and it seemed like forever, since they been around eachother most of time. And she learned a lot about him, too and he seemed to have too much pride to show and sign of hurt.  
  
He turned away from Bulma, stroking July's short brown hair she tossed a little in his arms. He smiled at her, feeling better already. But, then he started to think about something.  
  
Bulma is a genius, he thought in his mind. She's the daughter of the famous Dr.Briefs, so she must be. Maybe she will know the answer.  
  
"I came here because July wanted to," he said seriously. "She was born two years from now with an unknown sickness. They estimated her death to be three years from now."  
  
Wow. She never thought of that.  
  
"But you're brothers," she stammered. "They were treating her really bad, and-"  
  
"Aoi and Kuroi don't know about it. Mother is still trying to find a good doctor."  
  
Something sprung I her mind. "Why are you telling me?"  
  
She figured something sentimental, land the 'movies' were popping in her head again, but no. "I figured either you or your Father would know a cure."  
  
Bulma felt a weight on her chest. She really wanted to help, because Vegeta really seemed happy with July, but how? She never specialized in any kind of medicine. Neither did her Dad. They both did mechanics, but how was she going to tell him that? Wait a second.  
  
"I can help you!" she suddenly shouted out of the blue after being in deep thought. "Come on! I'll get Yamcha, Chi-Chi, Krillin and Goku! We can all go together!"  
  
She grabbed the arm that wasn't holding July, and started to drag him down the stairs. She could already feel the excitement running through her. After all, it had been what, three, four years? And now they can do it again!  
  
She was still holding onto Vegeta as she raced down the stairs and pressed a switch to make it go back in its proper place, hidden in the wall. Then she ran over to her dresser next to the bed, and pulled out something that was looking so old it had a thick layer of dust in it- The Dragon Radar.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is that?" Vegeta shouted. July started to stir in his arms and like a worried Father he was rocking her back and forth, trying to sooth her to sleep again. To Bulma's surprise, it worked like a charm. But she decided to ignore it and answer his question.  
  
"This," she paused, holding it close to him so he could see. "Is a Dragon Radar. It detects Dragonballs."  
  
"And what are Dragonballs?" he demanded, still examining the Radar. "Can they help July?"  
  
"You bet! There are seven round balls, each with a number of stars on them, counting one through seven. Not many people know about them, but when they all come together, you can make any wish you want. Neat huh?"  
  
"That sounds like a fairy tale."  
  
"It's not!" she reassured him. "Me, Goku, Yamcha and Krillin went for the Dragonballs several years ago, and let me tell you, we made some great wishes! We even brought someone's Father back to life after he died!"  
  
Now that was a little farfetched, he thought. Something like that actually happened? They brought a guman back to life? That seemed impossible, but the look on her face was firm. He decided to believe her.  
  
"Fine," he said. "I'll take July home tonight, even if the racket is still loud, and I will meet you here with your friends in the morning to look for these Dragonballs. I hope you're not lying, and you'd better be hoping too."  
  
He turned out of her room, and left without another word.  
  
~  
  
"The Dragonballs?!" Krillin exclaimed the next morning. She had her friends stay the night after the party, and she told them Vegeta's whole story. "We're gonna look for them again?!"  
  
"Why not?" Bulma asked with eagerness. "Vegeta needs our help, and it'll be fun!"  
  
"Yeah, but I was hoping to have a good and peaceful life..."  
  
"Come on Krillin," Goku said happily. "Let's go! Maybe we'll get into fights and stuff, and with Vegeta we probably could beat him. After all, he can use Ki like me! That's what Bulma said!"  
  
"I'm up for it!" Chi-Chi said. "If Goku's coming, so am I! And I think it's sweet what Vegeta's doing!"  
  
"I guess I'll go then," Krillin said, outnumbered. The last person left, who hadn't said a word all morning, was Yamcha. They all turned to him, and he seemed a little gloomy.  
  
She's been paying all her attention to Vegeta since he got here, he was thinking to himself. We didn't even talk much at the party, and it was for us! This guy is getting on my nerves.  
  
"Yamcha?"  
  
He looked up to see Bulma in front of him with her puppy dog eyes. How he loved those eyes. "Are you okay? If you're not, you don't have to come look for the Dragonballs with us."  
  
Come? Of course I'm gonna come! I don't like Vegeta, and I'm gonna stay with you all the time to keep him away from you! That's what he wanted to say.  
  
"Sure, why not. It should be fun." That's what he said.  
  
Bulma jumped for joy and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. Yamcha smiled. Perhaps our relationship hasn't faltered at all.  
  
Yes, it's another adventure for the Dragonballs! And trust me, I've finally an antagonist, and I can't wait to show him to you in the later chapters! But I'm gonna have to keep you al waiting till then, because he's one of those bad guys you have to wait for!  
  
Next time, on Dragonball: Vegeta meets up with Bulma and the others, and they start their journey to find the seven Dragonballs. But where's the first one they find? In school?! How will they find it in a crowded building full of supervision and students? Stay turned for the next exciting episode of Dragonball: After so many years! ^_____^ I've always wanted to say that. ^_______^  
  
Notes: Vegeta's brother's, Aoi, and Kuroi, have names that stand for a Japanese word. Aoi means blue, and Kuroi means black, k?  
  
And thanks to these guys for reviewing Chapter three! I loved your compliments:  
  
Vegeta-is-Forgotten: Do you really think it's THAT original?  
  
DbzChicky501 Don't worry, I like to ass things to stuff too, like this! ^_^  
  
And Yue Lover: You feel sorry for Yamcha? Oh well, I guess we should feel a little sorry for him. But like you said, Vegeta and Bulma are meant to be together! 


	5. Oh no! School on a weekend!

Oh, thanks you guys for really great great reviews! I'm so happy! Wow, six with one chapter... I'm so happy! ^_^  
  
Well, here you go! Hopes you likes!  
  
Chapter Five: Oh, no! School on a weekend?  
  
After everyone agreed to help find the Dragonballs with Bulma and Vegeta, they all waited around the front room, sitting on couches, leaning on walls, or in Goku's case, training.  
  
"When is Vegeta gonna get here?" Krillin asked, checking the watch on his hand. "We don't have all day, you know."  
  
"Oh, come on!" Bulma said cheerfully, walking near the double doors and getting their attention. "You guys, we have three years to find the Dragonballs. Being a few minutes late isn't gonna matter, right?"  
  
"But what if something like the Red Ribbon army comes to stop us?" Goku asked while driving his foot into the wall of the building. Everyone jumped when they saw it crackle and what remained was a huge hole. Then he shrugged. "Ah, never mind. We'll beat them like we did last time."  
  
Everyone had tensed up when he said the words 'Ribbon Army' and you could feel the pressure in the room. But, when Goku said everything would be alright they believed him and everything went back to waiting. Whenever he said, things would be alright, everyone knew it was true.  
  
About a half an hour later, everyone was starting to feel a bit agitated, thinking Vegeta wasn't going to show up and just lied to their friend about July's sickness. But somehow, even though she had seen a rude side to him, there was something about him that she knew was sensitive, and she saw it the night before. No one could act like that, that was for sure.  
  
Chi-Chi was the only one sitting on the couch, watching Goku train with Krillin and Yamcha as they took turns dueling. Bored, she turned on the radio that sat on the oak table in front of her, and like it was a signal the other four crowded around her.  
  
"This news in," the reporter said. It was a coincidence they turned it on when it started. "The usual Martial Arts tournament has been canceled this year."  
  
Moans from mostly Goku.  
  
"Usually it takes place next month, but something has happened in the town nearby that hosts it, Aeria Town. At approximately eight-thirty this morning, Aeria town had been completely destroyed in what is believed to be a terrorists attack. No one is sure who is behind the attack and we have no evidence abo0ut what happened at all. Unfortunately there isn't a single survivor. This incident is the second in what we now believe to be a trend. The first town, also resulting with no survivors, was Omen Town."  
  
After that Chi-Chi turned the radio off, feeling like she didn't want to listen anymore.  
  
"Those poor people," she said a she leaned her head on Goku's shoulder, who was sitting down next to her. "Oh, who would do something like that?"  
  
"Perhaps we'll find out on our journey."  
  
Heads turned and there stood Vegeta with a smirk on his face, something everyone had seen the day before. Yamcha gritted his teeth when Bulma got up and hugged him like he was an old friend. But then he noticed Vegeta didn't return it, and she frowned.  
  
Yamcha, 1 point, he thought. Vegeta, 0.  
  
"About time you came!" Krillin said, getting up from his own seat in the chair with the others. "We've been waiting a long time."  
  
"I wasn't given a specific time, cue ball," Vegeta said rudely. Krillin's hands clenched into fists and he gritted his teeth, but he was ignored. Vegeta looked over to Bulma and said, "So Bulma, where's the radar?"  
  
"Oh!" She reached inside the pocket of the jean-shorts she slipped on this morning and pulled out the Dragon Radar. Last night she polished it, so it looked at good as new. She pressed on the button on the top, and started to read the meter.  
  
"Hey!" Goku said, looking over Bulma's shoulder. "I see one! And it's not too far from here either!"  
  
"Gosh, what luck," Chi-Chi mumbled with relief, hooking both of her arms around Goku's and looking at the radar. "I thought we would have to journey around or something."  
  
"So how far is it anyway?" Yamcha asked. Bulma was quiet for a moment, and when she pressed the button enough to get an accurate range she sighed.  
  
"Aw, man," she said, turning it off and putting it back in her pocket. Everyone was intent on listening "From what I can see, it either right around or in the school building!"  
  
"What?!" Everyone but Vegeta shouted.  
  
"But-But it's Saturday!" Her boyfriend complained, or at least, it was the loudest of them. "I don't want to go around the school!"  
  
"Too bad! We're gonna help Vegeta and that's that!"  
  
Bulma grabbed his ear and started to drag him outside, followed by Chi-Chi and Goku walking together sulking, then Krillin, and last Vegeta. He wasn't in too much of a rush, even though finding them was crucial before three years were up. It seemed to these people he was traveling with, the Dragonballs were hard to find.  
  
As they walked to the school, past his house and other places, there was something else on his mind besides the Dragonballs or July's health: The terrorist attack. He heard about the first one in Omen town, and with a population of around 100,000 people, all to just disappear without a trace, seemed impossible. Experts on the news said that ashes found on the ground weren't only the remains of crumbled buildings, but some of people, so it must have been burnt to the ground. But who would be capable of doing something? And it's obvious they're not dead because they did it again in Aeria Town. The thought was swamped in his mind until he heard Bulma talking again.  
  
"Vegeta!" she shouted in his ear, almost making him jump. Almost.  
  
"What Woman?!" he shouted, massaging his ear to try and get the sound back.  
  
"I was saying that we're at the school, but you wouldn't listen!"  
  
"You don't have to yell though," he muttered. "My hearing is quite clear, thank you."  
  
Bulma snorted, but did her best to ignore it as she once again pulled out the radar. "Yeah, it's in the building somewhere," she said. "Darn, I was hoping it wouldn't be."  
  
But she shrugged and went in, followed by the others.  
  
They were lucky that the doors were open, and the only reason they were was because of detention or some form of teaching. They all walked down the halls in an equal silence, the only noise being the radar's constant beeping as they followed the path to the first Dragonball.  
  
Everyone was sort of looking down as they walked, so they didn't notice when a teacher was walking towards them.  
  
"Excuse me," the woman said strictly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Everyone came to an abrupt stop, just stopping inches from one another and falling down. The teacher looked down at all of them except Yamcha and Goku, who were the only ones taller than her and stuck her nose up in the air. Then she started to notice the loud beeping sound.  
  
"What is that noise?" she demanded to know. Then she looked at the radar in Bulma's hand and snatched it away from her. "Is this a new watch?"  
  
"No!" Bulma shouted, seizing it back. But instead of telling the teacher what it was, she smiled when she looked at the radar and turned around to the others. "Hey, the Dragonball is real close!"  
  
"How much further?" Vegeta asked, and it sounded about as polite as he could get. He was in the back before, but at those words he pushed himself to the front of them all, and he stood beside Bulma to look at the radar. His eyebrow was raised. "How can you read this device?"  
  
"I made it myself," she replied confidently. "But anyway, it's not in the hall, I can tell you that. It's in one of the rooms."  
  
"And that's where you'll be if you don't give that to me, Ms. Briefs," the teacher interrupted. She looked at Vegeta. "Oh, and my new student already wants to get into trouble. Is that what I'm supposed to think, Mr. Jaid?"  
  
Vegeta snorted, muttering something about letting her think what she wanted. But she heard.  
  
"Well, I guess that answers it!" she once again grabbed the Dragon Radar out of Bulma's hand and stuffed it into a brown handbag she was carrying. Despite complaints from everyone, she didn't keep that disgusting sneer off her face. She simply turned around and said, "Follow me/"  
  
As they were walking Vegeta got beside Bulma and whispered," Could you tell which room it was in?"  
  
"Sorry Vegeta," she replied, sighing. "I couldn't."  
  
He was really close to her now, just inches from her face to be able to whisper low enough to the teacher couldn't hear. Up close, he stared at her pale smooth skin, and her gorgeous blue eyes. They glowed like crystals, little lights reflecting off them. She looked at him a bit skeptically as he was staring at her, but for a strange reason she didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable.  
  
Yamcha was behind Chi-Chi and Goku, which weren't really bothered by the punishment but were also talking about things like wedding plans in low whispers, but he could see Vegeta and Bulma clearly. When he looked down at the ground, he saw Vegeta's fuzzy long brown tail swinging from side to side, but it slowly was moving towards one of her legs.  
  
That sick pervert, he thought.  
  
He was about to go up there and show Vegeta who Bulma really belonged to when he was interrupted by Krillin, who was walking beside him.  
  
"You seem tense, bro," he said a little over a whisper, unlike the others. Yamcha's concentration broke, and he looked down at his short friend, who was only surprisingly a year younger than him at the age of seventeen. He smiled to try and hide his anger.  
  
"Yeah, guess I'm nervous about getting in trouble on a Saturday," he replied. "At least Mr. and Mrs. Briefs know we're searching for the Dragonballs, so they shouldn't be worried."  
  
"And you probably won't get in trouble for cutting our classes," Krillin replied, joking around. He was already feeling better when he heard a squeal come from Bulma.  
  
"What's wrong?" he said a little too loudly, making the teacher turn around as he pushed between Goku and Chi-Chi.  
  
"And Yamcha, what are you being so loud about?" The woman asked rudely. Yamcha stood next to Bulma, in between her and Vegeta he made sure, and looked away. She smirked.  
  
"Well, well, that's batter. Now snap that mouth of yours shut, you can worry about young woman later."  
  
Humph, he thought. Like I'd be thinking about young woman other then- Hey, is that Trixi Morales in that room?  
  
They walked again, and while Bulma kept to herself her hands together behind her back, Yamcha turned to Vegeta.  
  
"And just what did you thin you were doing?" he muttered in a quiet but angry tone. Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh, you should know. That tail s going to get you in trouble someday."  
  
"My tail," Vegeta turned around and when he looked at it, it slowly started to curl around his leg again. "What'd it do? I can't control what it does."  
  
He can't? But Goku can.  
  
"I saw it starting to go up and down Bulma's leg you pervert."  
  
Vegeta snickered, looking back at his tail again. It started to uncurl. "So, that's what it did? I guess my tail can't avoid temptations, huh? She really is a pretty girl."  
  
This made Yamcha's temper rise almost as high as it could go, and worse, Vegeta could tell. He was finding it funny, and Yamcha had to hold his hands like fists so hard the nails drove into his skin. But it was all he could do from tackling him down. How he hated Vegeta now.  
  
"We're here," the teacher announce, opening a brown door into a room. The golden letters on the front read '176'. She opened it, and led everyone in but didn't really go in her self. Everyone sat down, and they saw the teacher up front, a young man with silvery-blonde hair.  
  
"Mr. Baker, will you watch these troublemakers who think they can just roam around the hall whenever they wish it?"  
  
"Certainly Ms. Lenore," the man replied, not looking up from his writings on the desk. The woman nodded and closed the door, leaving.  
  
"Well this sucks," Bulma sighed, leaning an elbow on her desk. "We try and look for a Dragonball and we end up with detention."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it," Goku said. "But we still have three years. What's one day in detention gonna do?"  
  
"Idiot!" Vegeta shouted, slamming his fist on the desk. "We don't have the Dragon Radar! How are we supposed to find these so 'magical orange balls with stars' if we don't have what we need to find them?!"  
  
"He's got a point, Goku," Krillin agreed. The teacher, Mr. Baker, looked up from what he was writing.  
  
"Excuse me," he said. "But did you just describe something as an orange ball with stars?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"So, it belongs to you guys."  
  
He leaned back behind his desk so they couldn't see him, and a minute later he came with a three-star Dragonball. "I was wondering who lost it."  
  
"The Dragonball!" Bulma jumped out of her seat and grabbed it out of his hand. Then she ran over and held it in front of Vegeta. "See? I told you they were real, and when we find all seven, we can make July better!"  
  
"So," he muttered, amazed. "They are real. But we still can't find the rest of these with out the Radar right?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Chi-Chi said. "Either that, or we'll be looking forever. And by then, it'll be too late."  
  
"What's this Radar?" Mr. Baker seemed interested in out conversation. "Are you looking for that too?"  
  
"No," Krillin said to him. "That teacher took it from us. And the bad thing is, it's a one of a kind thing from Mr. Briefs himself, and if he finds out it's been taken away, he'll be real mad."  
  
Obviously he knew this teacher, and knew that he was a big fan of Bulma's Father. His eyes grew wide with excitement, and he ignored the sarcasm. Instantly he stood up from his chair and dashed out the door, yelling, "Be back in a minute kids! I have to talk to Ms. Lenore about something!"  
  
Everyone (With the exception of Vegeta, of course) were giggling with fits of laugher, and they all ran over to Krillin.  
  
"That was great Krillin!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, bending down and ringing her arms around his neck. He just sighed.  
  
"Yup," he said in a serious tone. "I crack myself up too."  
  
Everyone laughed even louder.  
  
"Yes cue ball," Vegeta mocked, getting out of his seat and leaning on the wall. "I'll have to say I'm impressed. I would've just threatened him to get us out of here, but you seem to have handled it pretty well."  
  
Bulma sighed. "You know Vegeta; you can't always solve things with violence."  
  
"That's what Mother tells me almost every time after she hits me with a frying pan," he muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
A few minutes later, Mr. Baker came back, and in his hand was the Dragon Radar. He went up to Bulma and held it front of her.  
  
"Is this the Radar your Father owns?" he asked politely.  
  
"Yeah, thanks!" she replied as he handed it to her. He looked relieved to have gotten the right item. "Oh, and uh can we be excused? Dad will probably want this back as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course! I'll explain it to Ms. Lenore! Now hurry before your Father gets angry!"  
  
Everyone nodded obediently, and when they walked out the school with their Radar and the three-star Dragonball they laughed.  
  
  
  
Don't worry, it's not always gonna be as easy as this. This is only the first one, remember!  
  
FayeBebop2021: Yup, Yamcha's a fool alright! ^_^  
  
Pocket Mouse: Yeah, I wanted Vegeta to care for somebody, and someone like July seemed perfect for the part! Oh By the way, I think you name is cute!  
  
Anichan: I'll be sure to continue! I promise!  
  
Yue Lover: She'll find out at the right time.. Be patient!! (  
  
DBZChicky501: You STILL think it's original. *sighs* Well, guess I can't change that, huh? ( I'm glad you like the fact they're looking for the Dragonballs!  
  
A lot of stuff is going to happen throughout this story ; like of course, the Dragonball searching to save July, the romance between Bulma and Vegeta, the hardships of Yamcha (I love torturing him; he's just so perfect for it!), and even the stuff behind the awful terrorists attacks will tie into the story eventually. Other stuff will happen too, but I don't want to give it away! ^_^  
  
Thanks for the awesome reviews! 


	6. The meeting of Radditz and Nappa

Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took me forever to post up the next chapter! I've been having a horrible Writer's Block lately. I hope this chapter is decent enough. Truth be told, I don't like it too much. It's one of those boring chapters where nothing happens.. But maybe you'll think different? I hope you like it. ^_^  
  
Chapter Six: The meeting of Radditz and Nappa  
  
When they were walking back to Capsule Corp. together, Bulma held the Three star Dragonball triumphantly in her hand.  
  
"I can't believe we actually have the first Dragonball already!" she said happily, tossing it up and down. When she was tossing it up a final time, Vegeta grabbed it instead and held it in his hand.  
  
"I want it for safe keeping," he said. "And shouldn't we be looking for the next Dragonball?"  
  
"Oh, come on,." Krillin said, waving his hand like it was nothing. ":We got three years and we already have one. Why stress ourselves?"  
  
"Because the others might not be so easy to find!" Vegeta was bent down and his face was inches from Krillin, who was starting to nod in agreement.  
  
Goku's tail swished around and he thought Vegeta was right. "Yeah, I mean, it took us a while to get the Dragonballs before, even if it was only about a year to find them. Maybe this trip will take three."  
  
Bulma looked at everyone, and sighed, defeated. She really didn't want to go crazy about starting this, maybe relax in between, but she guessed that wouldn't happen with Vegeta around. He seemed too dedicated.  
  
"I guess we've no choice but too look for them now," she replied to everyone, pulling the Radar out of her pocket once again. She clicked the button on the top, once, twice, there it was. There were two Dragonballs in her sight, together, but they were miles away.  
  
"The next two Dragonballs are together," she announced. "And it looks like they're coming this way. Wait, that means they're moving!"  
  
"Oh, yes"! Chi-Chi was jumping for joy. "That way we don't have to travel for the next ones, we just let them come to us instead!"  
  
"No, we can't do that. What if it's something big? We're gonna have to stop it outside the city-"  
  
No way!" Yamcha interrupted her, shaking his head. His face was already a pale white. "What if we can't defeat it?"  
  
"So? But we have to stop it!"  
  
Bulma grabbed Yamcha's wrist and started darting in the direction of the two flying Dragonballs, which was westwards of South City. Everyone followed, Vegeta and Goku quickly catching up while Chi-Chi and Krillin lagged a little behind.  
  
It certainly wasn't easy getting to the outskirts of town. And they had to do it under a certain time limit too, because if they didn't whatever that had the Dragonballs could hit town! They went in the opposite direction of Capsule Corp. and took a short cut down and old alley. It led them to a crosswalk, where they had to wait to get across and from then on they used the Capsule Corp., vehicles Bulma had in her pocket (that she suddenly remembered she had).  
  
When they reached the edge of town, all they could see ahead of them in the distance were mountains and a long strip of road going out as far as the eye could see. It was very barren.  
  
"That was quite a run," Chi-Chi muttered as Goku helped her out of the car.  
  
"I'll say," the tailed young boy agreed. "Man, what a rush! We're gonna have to try that again sometime!"  
  
"I'm not up for that," Krillin said slowly, rubbing the top of his head. "That made me kinda dizzy. We're lucky the police didn't give us a speeding ticket."  
  
"Shh!" Bulma whispered, turning to the others and putting a finger to her mouth and quieting everybody. Everyone went silent and she glanced down at her Radar once last time. "They should be here in about a minute or so. They're going pretty fast."  
  
They all waited for the unknown object to come, and it was taking longer than a minute. But not much longer. Over the distance by the mountains they spotted two small dots with objects that flickered in the bright sun; the Dragonballs.  
  
"Ha!" Vegeta scowled. "I don't know what they are, but they look way too puny to be any challenge. Bulma, I thought you said looking for the Dragonballs were hard?"  
  
"They were," she muttered under her breath, clearly annoyed. He didn't seem to notice it.  
  
"Well, it was probably hard because you didn't have me around. Oh well, you got lucky."  
  
They all waited in a silence, as the two small creatures got closer and closer. It wasn't until they were about ten feet away that they noticed that they weren't creatures or monsters at all; they were people. One was huge was a small bald head and powerful looking muscles, while the other was much smaller with long black hair. The two males landed in front of the team. Each of them were gawking.  
  
The one with the long hair looked at each of them, from Yamcha's pale and frightened face to Chi-Chi's shaking figure. His eyes flickered to Goku, eyeing up and down and looking at the fuzzy little tail swishing back and forth. He frowned.  
  
"Kakkarot, what is your problem?" he said rudely. "You were supposed to have destroyed Earth by now."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Goku shot back, not a single quaver in his voice. Then he noticed something about them and his eyes widened. "You guys have got tails too!"  
  
The man rolled his eyes. "Yeah, all Saiyans do, remember? Honestly Kakkarot, you must have lost your memo-"  
  
"Radditz!" The taller of the two interrupted. This time he was the one who sounded surprised. The man with black hair he called Radditz looked up at the burly man's face.  
  
"What now?" he asked annoyed. "Look, we don't have time to talk to Kakkarot. If he wants to be an idiot, let him. We'll destroy him along with the planet once we get all the Dragonballs."  
  
"It's not that! It's. It's him!"  
  
"Him? Nappa, what are you talking about?"  
  
The man Nappa, who also had a tail that was wrapped around his waist, lifted a finger and pointed to Vegeta. He was the only one other than Goku who didn't look scared. He looked at them with his fierce cold eyes, with his arms crossed and his tail tightly wrapped across his leg where it mostly stayed. He smiled with confidence when both shared the same frightened look.  
  
"I can't believe it," Radditz muttered. "It's.." He shook his head. "He must have lost his memory too. I can see it somehow. Let's just go into this place and find the Dragonball."  
  
"Y-Yeah," Nappa stuttered, taking off into the air. Radditz followed his lead, saying as he left, "We'll see you again, Kakkarot! And you as well, highness!"  
  
After that the two blasted off into the city, high above the city so far they couldn't be seen by the group anymore. Yamcha was still spooked by two people flying and Bulma was hiding behind him, squeezing one of his hands. Chi-Chi was with Goku, but she wasn't too scared because she knew Goku was there to comfort her. Goku wasn't afraid, but he was surprised when Radditz called him Kakkarot and they called Vegeta 'his highness'.  
  
"Vegeta?" he asked, getting the young man's attention. "Are you royalty or something?"  
  
"Not that I know of," he muttered. Personally, he was still in a bit of shock himself of what the two flying men had called him. Then he smirked. "But I sure hope not. It would suck being the leader of a race of flying men with tails!"  
  
"H-hey, he called y-you guys S-Saiyans," Krillin stuttered, utterly terrified. "Is that what you guys are?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well I say we should get away as soon as possible," Bulma suggested, coming out form her hiding place behind Yamcha. "Those two had Dragonballs, but I don't want to fight them. The next closest one is in Ginger Town. Besides, it looked like they were also searching for the Dragonballs, and they might take ours."  
  
"Yeah," Chi-Chi replied. "It's a good things they didn't see ours. Let's hurry out to Ginger town before they find out we have it."  
  
Everyone finally agreed even Vegeta, who was really determined at first to fight the mysterious visitors for answers and for the Dragonballs. But with a few arguments from Bulma, who was the only one brave enough to argue with him even after with threats with ki blasts, he backed down. Goku called the flying Nimbus that he and Chi-Chi decided to ride on, while Bulma rode with Vegeta (much to Yamcha's dislike) and Yamcha rode with Krillin on the Capsule Corp. Vehicles.  
  
The vehicles were extremely fast and could easily catch up to the Nimbus, and on they drove on the ground, clods of dirt and smoke flying into the air behind them. While riding, Vegeta was the one driving the motorcycle- like vehicle and Bulma had her arms wrapped around his waist. They were quiet for a while, but then she started to notice his tail moving closer to her and wrapping around her waist.  
  
"Vegeta," she said, coming as close as she could to his ear so she didn't have to yell.  
  
"Yes?" he asked. She gulped down a bit of air and blushed. It was sort of embarrassing talking about something like this.  
  
"Could you get your tail off form around my waist?"  
  
"No." She was surprised.  
  
"Why not?" she asked. He shrugged, revving up the motorcycle and making it go faster.  
  
"It does whatever it wants most of the tie," he replied. Then he smirked. "I can't control what it does. Maybe it's afraid you'll fall off."  
  
"I won't fall off!"  
  
From then on there wasn't really any conversation between any of them, and they stopped when they came across a huge forest. The four got off their vehicles and put them back in their capsules (one capsule had the Dragonball stored inside). The forest looked extremely thick, and from above them Goku and Chi-Chi were coming from the Nimbus.  
  
"Geez, that place is huge!" Goku exclaimed. "It looks pretty bad up top. Too bad you guys can't ride the Nimbus..."  
  
"Yeah, too bad," Krillin sighed. "Bulma, is this the only way to get to Ginger Town?"  
  
"Afraid so," Bulma replied, sighing. "The vehicles are almost out of fuel, and I didn't even think about putting in extras. We'll have to walk through here."  
  
"We'll come with you," Chi-Chi said smiling. "We could ride Nimbus, but it wouldn't be very fair. Plus, we like being with you guys!"  
  
"Well, let's go in."  
  
  
  
Ugh, I feel like that chapter is awful! But maybe you'll like it!  
  
DBZChicky501: Yup, it's always the teachers...Good thing Mr. Baker was a fan of Bulma's Father (actually, I have a teacher named Mr. Baker, but I don't know if he likes DBZ. Prolly not).  
  
Junnanagou4ever: I'm glad you're enjoying it! BTW, I love T/P Fics too!  
  
Mushi-azn: Hee hee, thanks for the great compliment! I'll try and keep it the best! ^_^  
  
FayeBebop2021: Don't worry; torturing Yamcha is one of my favorite hobbies. Really nothing in this chapter, but you'll love one of the later chapters between Yamcha and Vegeta..*grins evilly*  
  
Vegeta-is-Forgotten: I glad you like my fic! I'll keep at it, your words are inspirational!  
  
So you guys, what do you think should happen in the forest? Maybe one of your ideas will give me a spark (NO Dragonballs, kay? (). I hope ya help me out some!  
  
IMPORTANT: Well, not really. I'm just writing another story, Trunks and Pan Fic. It's got a huge amount of twists in it though, and trust me; it will be different from any other one you've seen! Plus, you get the main plot right away! Great, no? It's called 'Changing the Times'. Here's a tiny summary if you're interested:  
  
It's starts off where Pan comes back from the future, right then and there. It'll be explained later on why she used the Dragonballs to secretly visit the alternate Timeline, but you'll easily understand a few things that happened during her time spending three years there within the first chapter. So when she gets back, they almost immediately get married and over six years have three kids, an older son, than two twin son and daughter. There's a lot of family in this one, like Goten and Marron are married with their own daughter and Vegeta (although he still trains nearly 24/7) has a soft spot for all four of his Grandkids! Plus, Mirai Trunks is married, and you'll never guess who until you read!  
  
.Yah, that was a lame summary..._ Oh well, I hope you guys read it anyways! 


	7. Finally, the woman figures it out!

Wow, more readers! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing this chapter everyone! Comments at the bottom, as usual, and I'm hoping you'll like this chapter. I think it's pretty good, although I feel it's a little short. Do you guys think it's short? PLEASE tell me if it is! I'll try and make them longer!  
  
And for everyone wanting more B/V action, I'll give you some, don't worry. More than you expect, too I'll bet! *is good at shocking people* But I'll have to keep it a secret for now! ^_^  
  
Chapter Seven: Finally, the woman figures it out!  
  
The five of them stood in the front of the woods, together, thinking of the best possible plot to try and get through the woods. They couldn't go around it; it circled around the city of Ginger town completely, so there was no easy opening. They couldn't go above it, either; well, most of them couldn't at least. The only way to go above it was to ride the Nimbus, and only Goku and Chi-Chi could do that. People with pure hearts are able to easily ride the Nimbus, but as for the others. well, their heart just wasn't pure enough. It had been hours since they got there, and all they did was sit. There wasn't much to do, and it was hard think of anything other than around or over. It was out of the question to go through.  
  
Goku sat down on the rough terrain, his legs crossed and he was leaning back, putting all his weight on his hands. His tail moved back and forth like a kittens' at anonymous times, occasionally the tip of it slowly going up and down his girlfriend Chi-Chi's arm. She sat comfortably in between his legs, leaning her head on his chest and her eyes closed. She smiled.  
  
"I could be like this forever," she whispered, more to herself than Goku. But naturally he heard.  
  
"You could?" he asked questionably. "We can be like this all the time after we get married, but for now we have to help July." Chi-Chi laughed, sitting up and looking in his eyes.  
  
"I guess you're right Goku. Say, I guess now that we have free time, why don't we talk about out wedding?"  
  
"Well sure, if that's what you want to talk about."  
  
"Who's going to be the man of honor and the bridesmaid first of all? Krillin and Bulma?" Goku shrugged.  
  
"I guess so, if that's what you want. Speaking of Bulma, is she over there talking to Vegeta?"  
  
He pointed over by the woods, where Yamcha, Vegeta, and Bulma were talking. Well, at least Vegeta and Bulma were. While the two were standing up and exchanging conversation, Yamcha stood with his arms crossed while leaning against the trunk of a tree. His eyes looked angry, and they were constantly on watch of the two.  
  
"He must be jealous," Chi-Chi explained.  
  
"Yeah, must be." Krillin walked over and sat beside the two, also watching Yamcha intently. "Ever since Bulma started making friends with Vegeta, Yamcha's been on constant watch. He's really jealous."  
  
"I'm just wondering why?" Chi-Chi, snorting. "He's probably slept with every girl in the school, except me of course, and she still forgives him. I think she deserves a break from him."  
  
"I guess so." Goku never really thought about Yamcha's lack of loyalty that much, although he knew that was crucial in a relationship. But he knew in his heart he would never hurt Chi-Chi like his friend had done for Bulma in the past. She was too important to give up. He couldn't wait to get married to her, even though he couldn't fully understand it too well. He just knew it was a bond.  
  
"Hey Goku," Krillin whispered, looking over at the two. "You have good hearing. Try and pick up what they're saying."  
  
"But-" he cut off in mind-sentence to quiet his tone. "But isn't that eaves- dropping?"  
  
"You betcha!"  
  
He wasn't sure about doing something like that, and he felt it was wrong, but encouragement form his fiancé and best friend clouded his own judgment a little too much. He decided to go ahead and try to figure what they were saying; besides, he was pretty curious himself.  
  
~  
  
"So, you're saying you used to live here?" Bulma asked Vegeta, who was standing with his arms crossed. "Like, how long ago?"  
  
"Eleven years ago," he said. "I had a best friend, but. she doesn't remember me."  
  
"Oh, well that's too bad. That seems sad, that your own best friend wouldn't remember. And I wouldn't think it'd be that hard, considering you have a tail."  
  
A rock sank in Vegeta's heart, then again, there was a rage growing as well. After giving her a clue like that, she still couldn't figure it out? Honestly, she has the fact that he has a tail, he hasn't really changed in looks too much, his name is a pretty big clue, and then this? She was dumber than he thought. And this is the mechanical Capsule Corporation genius?  
  
"You know, I had a friend too a long time ago," she started, putting a finger on her chin and looking up. "I can't remember him at all though. I just know he had to leave, and I was really sad."  
  
"Not at all?" he asked. She even had the image of the day he left, and she still couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Why're you so curious about it?" Yamcha snorted under his breath, but Vegeta along with Bulma could easily hear. "It's not like it should be important or anything."  
  
"Oh shut up, Yamcha!" Bulma snapped, putting her hands on her hips. "If Vegeta wants to talk about it, then I'll be happy to! It'll be more fun than talking about it with you, that's for sure! Hey.."  
  
She turned back to Vegeta, who was looking at the two with a scowl, as usual. She started to study him in the face, closer than what she would normally do to any boy, but it was then she started to notice things about him. He looked at her strangely, and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's the matter with you, woman?" he asked talking loudly but not shouting. Then she started to giggle, and he was starting to get confused. His quick temper was starting to boil. "What?! Spit it out already!"  
  
"I never would have guessed." she sighed, covering her mouth, trying to stop her laughter. ".Why did you hide it, Vegeta? I know who you are now!"  
  
"Y-You do?"  
  
"Yeah! YOU'RE my old friend, stupid! How could I forget?"  
  
~  
  
Goku jumped back in surprise, making Chi-Chi fall over as well. He didn't know how to react to this news. He was just plain surprised. Krillin looked behind him at his friend who had fallen over and went to help him and Chi- Chi. He smiled.  
  
"So uh, what'd you hear?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. "Anything good?"  
  
"You bet!" he replied, wiping the dirt off his clothes as he stood up. "Bulma's old best friend from when she was a kid was Vegeta! He knew her even before we did! But you couldn't hear them? They said it loud enough to me."  
  
"Maybe your hearing has something to do with that tail of yours," Chi-Chi muttered, massaging her backside. "And let me tell you, don't EVER do that again while I'm with you do you understand Goku?"  
  
"Okay, sorry, Chi-Chi!"  
  
~  
  
Vegeta smirked, acting very calmly about her response unlike the others. Yamcha along with Goku as he knew it heard the whole thing, and they seemed very surprised. But he was feeling more of relief and at the same time excitement; not that he let his body show it, of course.  
  
"About time, Bulma," he said in his usual confident sounding tone. "I thought you'd never get it."  
  
"Oh, wow, now that I know it's you." Her voice trailed off as her eyes began to water up and she ringed her arms around his neck, making Vegeta stagger back a few paces in surprise. "Vegeta. who knew you of all people were my best friend."  
  
"Well." He tried to say something back, but truth be told, he was nervous. That was something he never felt, but he knew why he felt like it. He didn't know why, but his mind was telling him to embrace this instead of stand there with a surprised look n his face. But he didn't get that chance; a strong punch in the face knocked him out of Bulma's grip and sent him sliding on the dirt ground. He looked up and Yamcha was standing firmly, with his fists clenched.  
  
"God, what is your problem?!" Vegeta shouted, massaging his cheek. "I wasn't doing anything!"  
  
"You stay off Bulma," he said in a hiss so deep that it was like a whisper. He was really mad this time. But Vegeta didn't really feel too much pain in the blow he gave him; it only tingled a little bit, and he bet Yamcha wasn't thinking that.  
  
"You want to fight me?" Vegeta asked, standing up and brushing the dirt on his clothes. But eh didn't get into any position to fight. He just stood there with that smirk on his face, and that only made Yamcha's blood boil even more. "Come and get me then. What are you waiting for?"  
  
Before another word was said Yamcha charged at Vegeta, shouting at the top of his lungs like he'd done so many times before, "Wolf Fang Fist!" But when he completed his most powerful attack and turned around to see the beaten Vegeta, he wasn't there at all. He smiled.  
  
"Ha. He backed out did he?"  
  
"No. I'm right behind you."  
  
Yamcha whirled back around to see Vegeta standing there in the same way he had been seconds before, only before he was in a different spot.  
  
Oh great, Yamcha thought nervously, though he kept his pose. This guy's as fast as Goku!  
  
For the first time Vegeta started to visibly move, putting his hands together, and inside a bright light started to form. It was getting bigger, and bigger while he shouted those simple words.  
  
Oh no! Not another person who can do the Kamehameha!  
  
"Vegeta, stop!"  
  
The bright light immediately dimmed away as Bulma stood in between the two.  
  
"What's your problem Bulma?!" Vegeta shouted, starting the attack over again. "Move out of the way, now!"  
  
"No!" Before he could stop though, he let out the large ki ball from his hands aimed at Yamcha followed by at least twenty smaller ones that were uncontrollably thrown. Huge clumps of dirt flew into the air when the ki blasts collided with the ground and everyone covered their eyes. Dust rose in the air, clouding everyone's vision, and it took minutes before everything was calm again.  
  
Yamcha was lying flat on the ground, his usually stylish clothes ripped and torn. Cuts ripped open on his arms trying to defend his face from the blast and blood trickled down on his body. His clothes were soaked with blood, and a sore pain was exploding on very inch of his body. Vegeta saw this, and he smirked.  
  
"Hmph. And you thought you could stand a chance against me," he said. Then he looked around in every direction, ignoring Yamcha and asking, "Where's Bulma?"  
  
"I'm over here!" she said. Vegeta turned and she was fine, hiding behind Goku along with Chi-Chi and Krillin. She walked out from behind him and ran over to Yamcha, at first with a worried and sympathetic look and then one of anger. "Yamcha, you idiot! Did you really think you could stand a chance against someone with a tail that could throw ki! You knew those facts already! By challenging him to a stupid fight, you could have gotten us all killed!"  
  
"Oh sure, show some sympathy for him," her said sarcastically, coughing out a little blood. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the poor sight.  
  
"I wasn't even getting started and he's down," he muttered. "And this fight wasn't all that bad, Bulma. It solved our problem of going through the woods."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Look over there."  
  
Vegeta pointed over the woods, but for a good distance it was no more. In a long straight line down the woods, the roots of the trees had been torn out the ground and scattered. What remained was a long path.  
  
"Hey, it does work out!" Chi-Chi said excitedly. "And if we come across more woods, we can just use the Kamehameha wave to get it out of the way!"  
  
"And maybe we should go to the town as fast as possible," Krillin suggested, trying to hoist Yamcha on his back. "I think he needs a treatment soon after what Vegeta did to him."  
  
"Come on, hurry!" Bulma said, running in the direction of the woods. "Let's go to Ginger Town!"  
  
Argh, it still bothers me that I feel it's short, even after six Word pages! Oh well.  
  
Mushi-azn: Yeah, seriously. I feel the same exact way! Vegeta is the sexiest character, along with his son (future one, of course; I don't like the GT version). But Trunks is cute as a kid though!  
  
Vegeta-is-Forgotten: I'll torture him as much as I can! And if you think this chapter is even remotely torture, wait for later chapters when I get him BAD! *evil smile*  
  
Dreamer Wisher: Alright, I'll be sure to check out your story! Look out for my reviews, aright? The categories are Bulma/Vegeta, Romance, PG or PG-13? Tell me so I'll find it easier, kay? ^_~  
  
Venni: Who knows what'll happen? I'll just try throw in more B/V here in there, but I feel it's too early. I guess I'm one of the slower writers, with the longer stories and stuff. I just look around here and when I read the stories about Vegeta and Bulma meeting eachother for the first time, it seems like within one night their hooked I kinda just wanted to change that, you know? Bear with me, more will appear! More than you think!  
  
Pandora666: Thanks for the excellent compliment, that's real inspirational! Sadly, I won't be able to e-mail you because my e-mail is down at the moment, but I hope you continue reading just the same. ^_^ 


	8. Butterfly Kisses

...Go ahead, blast me with a bazillion ki balls if you want. *feel reader's power suddenly rising* No, no NO! I was kidding, just kidding. You know the funny funny ha ha kinda thing? *Sees evil stares* Oh, no, you don't understand Funny funny ha ha.  
  
I'm real sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I suck, I know. It's been like what, two months? I had the whole chapter written but then I lost the whole entire story because it was on Floppy disc, so I had to Copy/Paste the rest of the chapters I already typed on my computer, then I rewrote the last chapter, only it's very short, sorry. Only about 2 ½ Word pages long. -_-; Lotsa other stuff has been going on too, plus I'm working on my Final Fantasy story. Anyone ever play that series? Tell me if you like it, I always love getting t know my readers! ^_^  
  
Chapter 8: Butterfly kisses, back then and now  
  
  
  
Strange. It was just absolutely strange. Vegeta. Her old best friend? The now short tempered boy she just met yesterday was the same sweet and protective child she knew before? It's just amazing how fast people change in personality. Something must have really gotten to him over that time.  
  
"Yeah, after so many years," Bulma muttered as she walked through the woods. No one heard her, and she was thankfully glad. No one would even know what she was talking about anyway, and Vegeta would probably find it amusing. Her head was starting to hurt from trying to remember Vegeta better in the past, but she didn't complain. She just really wanted to remember, but all she could picture were a few things, like what he looked like and how he acted to her. No real memories of them doing anything together. She sighed. It was a real shame, too.  
  
"What is it?" Bulma looked up from her deep thought and jumped back when she saw Vegeta's face right in front of her. She looked away at first, a little bit of red lining her cheeks, but she knew she had t answer quickly. He would get mad if she didn't.  
  
But of course, she was too late for him. "Fine Bulma, if you don't want my concern for you then I won't give it to you!"  
  
"Oh Shut up!" she argued back. Bulma pushed him out of the way as best as she could with full force, and blindly stomped away from him in the direction of Ginger Town. Her eyes were only half-closed, and her fists were clenched tightly to her sides. But why would she be so mad over something as silly as that? He couldn't possibly mean it. Maybe it was because she knew that they once cared for eachother that it made her so mad. Yeah, that made sense.  
  
While she was walking angrily, even with her eyes open she foolishly didn't watch where she was going, and the next thing she knew she had her face in the dirt. She pushed herself up a little with her arms and looked behind her, clearly showing more anger and embarrassment in her face which only deepened when she saw a large tree trunk. She didn't see THAT!? It was huge!  
  
It was probably from that blast Vegeta did, Bulma thought. She was about to get up when she felt a strong arm carry her up automatically. She looked over to find Vegeta standing next to her with that cold hard look one his face, as if he didn't care. Hah, she saw right through that one easy. Why else would he help?  
  
"Thanks, Vegeta," Bulma's angered had immediately subsided as she was looking in the cold hard eyes of the young man before her. He nodded in reply.  
  
"Yeah whatever," he replied. "Are you hurt any bit?"  
  
"Just my face. I think my cheeks filled up with dirt! They feel really sore!"  
  
It came rather sudden to her, but it happened. A Flashback. Not a small vision of his voice, or a clearer version of what he looked like; a real flashback.  
  
~  
  
"Bulma!" Vegeta shouted as he ran to her, kneeling by her side on his short legs. She had been pushed in the mud, and her new clothes for her kindergarten school had been completely ruined. She just sat her in the watery dirt on her knees crying while the large boy in front of her laughed. Vegeta's temper rose.  
  
"Why'd you do that?!" he shouted at the boy, who was snickering.  
  
"Because, Bulma had pretty clothes," he answered. "Just because she's rich, doesn't mean she has to have better clothes. It makes the rest of us look poor."  
  
"Deal with it! Bulma wasn't mean to you!"  
  
"You wanna fight, Vegeta?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Vegeta stood up, only his tiny shoes drenched in mud as he got into a martial arts fighting stance that he once saw on TV. The pudgy boy just stood there with a large grin, patting his large belly as if it were his ultimate weapon. But it was only a swift punch in the face from the younger of the two that stopped the fight. The boy slammed hard into the ground, his face looking straight up into the sky. Blood was starting to seep out of his large nose, and a headache ensued. Eventually he started to cry as well, but Vegeta paid no attention to him and went straight to Bulma.  
  
"Bulma, are you okay?" he asked in his worried voice. "Did he hurt you any bit?"  
  
"Uh-uh," she said through the now drying tears. It was still a litter hard to talk. "But my cheek hurt. I think I scraped it on the sidewalk."  
  
"Dummy. There's n sidewalk in the mud."  
  
"There is one underneath it, stupid!" Bulma shouted back. Instead of losing his temper, Vegeta smiled and hugged her tightly, just glad that she was okay. He heard once that someone got pushed down in the mud and they hit a rock. It hurt them so hard they went to the hospital. He didn't want that o happen to Bulma.  
  
He let go of her momentarily just to kiss her on the cheek, in which Bulma smiled and kissed him in return.  
  
"Thanks Veggie-head," she said smiling.  
  
"I'll get a teacher now, okay?" Vegeta said, letting go and standing up.  
  
Later Bulma remembered telling him that she once had a butterfly land on her nose and it moved around a lot, but it stayed with her for the longest time. She told him that when he kissed her on the cheek, that's what it felt like.  
  
"Well, let's call them butterfly kisses," he said to her. "I'll give you one when you're hurt or sad, the you'll feel better and we can play again!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
~  
  
"Butterfly kisses," Bulma muttered under her breath, looking down with little dewdrops of tears in her eyes. Vegeta looked at her questioningly, with a now confused looks in his eyes. Then for a split second, Bulma could have sworn he smiled.  
  
"You remember those stupid things, eh?" he said. "What an idiotic idea."  
  
"No it isn't!" she assured. "It was cute. And it's nice to be comforted like that."  
  
For a second Vegeta stared at her. Cute? It was cute? I can't even believe she remembered something like that! What a stupid thing to do.. Why is she staring at me? What does she want me to do?  
  
Before he could make up his mind, Bulma felt light tickle on her cheek, right on top of the little scrape she received from her fall. It was light, barely touching her skin, but she knew what it was.  
  
"A promise is a promise," Vegeta sighed. "I said whenever you were hurt or sad, remember?"  
  
"They used to feel like butterflies, and they still do."  
  
Yup, Like I said before, short and sweet. But wow... *looks at reviews* TEN whole reviews for ONE chapter? *Jumps for joy* Yay! I'm so glad you people love it! And I promise I won't leave you hanging that long again, and I'll try to keep my stories at least 5 Word pages long or more.  
  
Next time: Everyone finally reaches Ginger Town, where they lay the injured Yamcha to rest at an Inn. Well, well, while Goku and Chi-Chi are exploring this beautiful small town, they find an engaged couple who wants to have a double Wedding! And who are the two perfect people that they befriend so easily? Plus, The Grooms lucky charm is none other than the One Star Dragonball! How will they get it? Next time one Dragonball: After so Many years!  
  
Little Anonymous Dude: Don't worry, I'll be writing a LOT more!  
  
Venni: I know you said longer, but this one ended up shorter! Funny how things work, eh? *Sweatdrops as Venni prepares huge ki ball* Uh-oh. NO WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN! AAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh....*Hears loud explosion in the distance*  
  
Pandora666: Sorry, no dumping Yamcha just yet. But don't worry, my dear friend, the time will come. Oh yes, the time will come. But who will dump who, may I ask?  
  
Tenshi: Goody! I'm glad you like B/V stories! They're my second favorite, after twisted T/P stories. No wait, they're my favorite.. Or maybe it's a tie? No, it's definitely my favorite *rambles on*  
  
Yami Shinigami: Yup it's a B/V and a little CC/G, and if you want to call it a B/V/Y triangle you can, but that third end of the triangle sure as heck isn't doing its job. ^_^  
  
AngelBabe14: Yup, of course I'll check out your story. I haven't checked my reviews up until a few days ago, so if it seems like I'm ignoring your story, I honestly am not! Don't think that way at all!  
  
DemonGurl2021: Yup, more torture, more fun! But why should I kill him? *whispers in ear* See, here's what I got planned: More B/V interaction = More Yamcha torture. More V beating the crap out of Yamcha = More Yamcha torture. Then more Yamcha watching the B/V relationship get really close and a throughout their whole lives bond thing = Evil Mass Destruction torture! See, if I make him tie, he won't squirm later. But I still might consider it. *also grins evilly*  
  
DBZChicky501: Oh, don't worry about that whole review thing! I should be apologizing myself! *Prepares for another ki ball* NO! DON'T! ... *regains composure* ahem.  
  
Little-princess: Yay, you came and reviewed my story! I'm so happy! *dances for joy* Yeah, you can sort of tell in this chapter they have a special relationship, so they will! Update on your story soon, okay? Promise? *Puts on puppy dog eyes*  
  
SEXY VIXEN: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'm glad you like it! I'm sorry for the wait, but here it is, for all of your love to read! *gives*  
  
Laughing Cat: Yuppies! And I'll update the next one soon! 


	9. Yamcha is gone! Horay!

Gosh, I'm sorry for another late update Things are getting so busy around my house! And I have bad news too; due to my, well, inability in the art of something the world calls 'school', I may not be here so often anymore. Considering my Foster parents will probably get mad. They're nasty people, you know? YUCK! ^_~ Good thing I have people like you or I'd go insane! See, they want me to do good in school or it's NO computer! And have to stay with them for another month! *dreads the days* I'm sneaking on right now..  
  
Chapter 9: Bridezilla!  
  
"Hey Bulma!"  
  
"What's up, Krillin?"  
  
"I think he's starting to come around."  
  
"Yamcha?! Oh, good, I'm so glad he's okay!"  
  
Yamcha slowly opened his eyes, feeling a hard headache come upon him immediately. It felt like it hurt so bad it even messed up his sight. Everything was so blurry.  
  
Maybe it's because I just woke up, he thought. He nodded mentally, agreeing with himself. Yeah, that's it. It's only because I'm waking up. See? It's getting clearer already.  
  
"Bulma!" He shouted, sitting up on the bed he was on. Her bright blue eyes were filled with joy that he was awake again and her lips were curled to a brilliant smile. That's the Bulma he wanted to see. Before he even had a chance to ask where he was she already pulled him into a tight hug, relieved he was okay. It hurt his waist when she held him so tightly, but he didn't care. He stroked her emerald hair that she had down at the moment, and though he held it back, he so badly, wanted to smile.  
  
See Vegeta? She still cares about me. I've seen the way you've flirted with her, and I'll tell you, she'll be mine forever. You can't win.  
  
"Vegeta," he muttered absentmindedly. There was a tone a distaste Bulma caught in his voice, and she pulled out of the hug she had embraced him in. She looked at him in the face with a confused expression. When he realized what he said, Yamcha looked away and out the window the bed was sat next to. He noticed when he shifted his eyes to Bulma again for a second that Krillin was there as well. No one else.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked, sounding confused. "Why do you wanna talk about him? He isn't here anyway."  
  
"Yeah, sorry Bulma."  
  
"You better be! I was expecting something nice from you, at least a 'How are you Bulma?' or, 'Were you hurt in that explosion?' but NO! All I get is 'Vegeta..' Do you realize how stupid I am, that I've actually been at your bedside for eight days worrying about you and nothing else, and-"  
  
"Shut UP Bulma!" Yamcha shouted, instantly regretting his words. He had already gotten her worked up enough; did he have to say something like that? Even in that small sort of way he found jealousy and hatred towards Vegeta. IN the small time he had known him, he knew there was something about him that was wrong.  
  
And what did I do? He thought. I took it out on Bulma.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quickly, looking at Bulma who was still angry. Her eyes softened a little. "I didn't mean to say that, really didn't. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you to shut up and I really shouldn't have mentioned Vegeta. I was just wondering if he and the others were taking care of you. You did say I was out for eight days."  
  
"Yeah right!" she shouted, startling him. His muscles ached. "You were just thinking if Vegeta did something to me, or if I cheated on you while you were knocked out! Weren't you, you lowlife!?"  
  
A lowlife? Is that what she's thinking of me right now? Well, two can play at that game!  
  
"And I bet you were ya damn bitch! In fact, I'm sure Vegeta isn't the only one you've been sneaking around with in this town!"  
  
Ha! That'll teach her to think of me in any way! After all, you have to keep your women in line. Whoa... Is she crying now? Now I've done it.  
  
"That's it," she said under a hoarse whisper. "We are THROUGH you hear me! I've been with you this whole time! I never even left the building and this is how I get repaid! Well good bye!"  
  
Before Yamcha could say another word Bulma had stormed out the room, stomping as loud as she could and when she slammed the door, it echoed through the hall and cracked the walls.  
  
"Man," Krillin muttered, either surprised or highly impressed of Bulma's strength. "You really did it this time Yamcha. And I thought everything else you did was bad."  
  
"Bad?" Yamcha said, trying to control his rising temper. He was sitting up at the moment which started to take a toll on his back, so he lay down comfortably and closed his eyes. He didn't want to fall asleep though. "What do you mean bad, Krillin?"  
  
"You really don't have any common sense, do you? If you notice Bulma has always been loyal to you, and she's even put up with you when you weren't so loyal."  
  
Oh. That bad thing.  
  
"But that only happened once or twice, right Krillin?"  
  
"Are you kiddin?! You must have stabbed her in the back a hundred times!"  
  
Yamcha looked at his short friend in disbelief, as his eyes abruptly opened again, though he didn't sit up. He stared up at the ceiling. "Are you. serious?"  
  
"Yeah man," Krillin said. "See you later. I think you need some time to think or something. Besides, I need to calm Bulma down."  
  
Krillin left the room then, but this time it was only the creak of the door heard.  
  
~  
  
"Goku, this place is wonderful!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around one of his, pointing at all the attractions she saw. "Look how busy it is! Ginger Town is much better than I thought it would be!"  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it," he agreed as they continued to walk through the crowds. On both sides of them there were stands filled with jewelry and Clothing and any other attraction you could think of. They even had a stand that sold Capsules! But this place didn't look as advanced as the town they lived in. It looked like a busy, festive town full of joy. Like the towns where everyone seems to know who you are, and if you're child is in trouble, you can trust anyone to give them help.  
  
People constantly threw up confetti as they strolled through the busy dirt streets, laughing and smiling, and there wasn't a single person with a frown. It was mid-day and the sun was set was set in the middle of the sky, but people ignored the heat. They acted like there wasn't a trouble in the world.  
  
"I love it here," Chi-Chi whispered, leaning her head on Goku's shoulder. "I want to live here when were married, okay?"  
  
Goku nodded, although he didn't completely agree. He liked the bustle and happiness so far, of course he did; but he just wanted to wait and see the town more first. Of course, if Chi-Chi wanted to, than of course he would consider it. Then a thought occurred to him.  
  
Does she want to marry.. His thoughts paused for a second . Today? Tomorrow? Goku gulped.. Tonight?  
  
"What's wrong?" Goku tore away from his thoughts to look at his young fiancé, who smiled cheerfully and laughed. "I want to see more!"  
  
"Sure," he replied, half wanting to listen and half wanting to think more on this. If it was true, could he be a real Husband before the next sunrise?  
  
"Goku, watch where you're going!"  
  
Before he could even think about what was going to happen he bumped into someone walking in front of him, throwing him back on the ground. The person he ran into almost fell completely on the dusty ground, but was caught by her arms by a man standing beside her. Goku felt his hand, feeling a light headache all of a sudden, but he shifted seconds later to see if the woman was okay.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Goku asked, concerned. Chi-Chi stood next to the woman, completely unharmed as she wiped stray bits of dust that fell on her dark blue Chinese gown. She noticed the woman was wearing something very much alike to her, only it was a silk white and had a ring of flowers in her shined black hair. Her blue eyes flicker with tears when she saw brown on her gorgeous attire.  
  
"Oh no!" she exclaimed, dropping to the ground, only messing up her dress even more. The man next to her also had stony black hair but had green eyes, and his suit was a silky black. He kneeled next to her along with Chi- Chi and Goku, trying to make her feel better.  
  
"Honey, it's alright," he said in a comforting way, although part of his voice was shaky. Nothing helped at all. The woman started to cry an outburst of tears and the make up on her face was smeared. The crowd stopped as they were walking by to see what was wrong but when they found nothing their interest ceased. She continued to wail as loud as she could, as if trying to make a scene.  
  
"Why me of all people?!" she complained. "And on my Wedding day! Why does my dress have to get dirty on my Wedding day?! Why? Why?!"  
  
"It's your wedding day?" asked Chi-Chi. She stared into the eyes of the blonde woman who stopped crying like a child momentarily, then her face lit up with a smile. "Really?! I love Weddings! I can't wait to see it! Me and Goku are gonna get married too!"  
  
"Today?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I want!"  
  
Oh great, Goku thought. I was right. We ARE going to get married today... Hey, what's that around that guy's neck?  
  
"Is that a. Dragonball?" Goku asked as he pointed to the round orange glow around the man's neck. He nodded and pulled it off the chain, acting as if it could be easily replaced.  
  
"Yes, it is," he said. "I found it a couple years ago when I was 16, and my Father said it was a Dragonball. He told me the story behind it too. Why?"  
  
"We've been looking for them. We need all seven to save a friend's little sister from dying." A horrified expression lay on the man's face as he thrust it in Goku's hands.  
  
"If you're serious, take it. No one should have to go through torment like- "  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" The two men looked down at the man's fiancé, who had her arms crossed and gave them powerful narrowed eyes. "I don't think I gave anyone permission to give away something to complete strangers! It's my wedding day; I think they should be giving us something! And if we give that away, we need to ask for a hefty bargain."  
  
"But Carem-"  
  
"But nothing, Uri!" The man she called Uri just sighed, giving a longing look of forgiveness in Goku's eyes. 'I'm sorry', he mouthed.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta was alone in town, away from the bustling crowds in the fair. He couldn't stand this place. What a town full of weaklings! Every boy he challenged was nothing compared to his strength, and every time he tried to train alone, a hoard of women came after him. When could he get some alone time?! At least the festival started for the Mayor's daughter, or so he heard. Perhaps women were useful if you could get information out of them.  
  
The quiet part was the village part, where all the houses were. In the far off distance you could hear the town square and if you squinted your eyes you could even see the confetti, but bah. Why would the great Vegeta ever want to see something like that? He was about to go by the woods again to train some more, like he had some every day when he saw Bulma run out of the Inn they were staying at. She looked sort of distressed.  
  
"I wonder what's her problem?" he said out loud, running to catch up with her. "Bulma!"  
  
"Huh?" She stopped and turned the moment she heard his voice, and a little of her anger wore. Off. She was much happier to have someone other than Yamcha around, especially an old friend. "Hey Vegeta."  
  
"You sure look pissed off."  
  
"How can I not be?" She sat down on a stray bench in town and Vegeta sat down next to her, making sure his tail was firmly wrapped around hi waist. He was determined to learn how to control it ever since he heard Goku could. Finally, she continued, staring only at the houses in front of her.  
  
"I stay with Yamcha every day, even when I wanted to see the town," she said in a mourning down, as if she were about to cry. "He said I was probably cheating on him while he was resting, and he called me a bitch! I mean, that's practically the first thing he said to me!"  
  
"Are you serious?" Vegeta asked, surprised. "Even I sure as hell wouldn't do that. Especially to you. You're, well... A little bit annoying, but uh. overall you're a lot- a lot better than some of the other females in this stupid world."  
  
I.am? Bulma thought. She ignored annoying, looking at him intently while he tried to hide the flustered look on his face. He turned away when she saw him, clearly embarrassed. She smiled. He was trying to say he liked her! How cute!  
  
"I like you too," she replied, surprising Vegeta.  
There, what'd you think? Isn't Carem a real brat? She'll get worse in the next chapter, you'll see! And you'll also learn what poor Uri has to go through. Poor guy.. *sniff* He doesn't even want to marry her! And you would blame him! Huh?  
  
Tiffany: I'll be sure to continue! And I hope you continue to read too!  
  
Little-princess: Hee hee, you're so nice! Of course you're not selfish! I think I gave you a suggestion of what to put in your next chapter in my review, but I'm not sure. If you did put up the next chapter, I'm sorry I haven't read it right away. Things have been so bust lately I have been barely able to do anything!  
  
Bulma Briefs^Yue Lover: I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you wanted.. I TRIED, HONEST! ^_^  
  
Venni: Uh-huh! Yup it was cute! Sorry I left you hanging so long. I'm only 10, gimme a break! ^_^'  
  
Tenshi: It's okay that your review popped up three times.. That makes it look like I got more reviews than I really do! See, your helping me! *insert laugh*  
  
Laurenicole6885: Good, another lover of Yamcha bashing! I know you'll hate the beginning of the next chapter, but don'tcha worry about a thing! It all comes to a good end! (  
  
Angelbabe14: Thank you very much! And as I said before, I've been banned from the computer for the longest time, so I'm going to print your story now. I must seem like such a rude jerk. *begs forgiveness* I'm sorry! I really am!  
  
Kyllir: Goody! You added to faves? I'm so happy! Sorry to keep you waiting, I didn't abandon my story!  
  
SayinPrincess: Thank you very much! Here's the next chapter for you my nice fan!  
  
Carrie: Thank you! *hugs* I really try!  
  
Karamelhexe: I'm glad it makes you happy! Do you mean that warm fuzzy feeling? I hope you mean that!  
  
Megami: Wow, another person who finds it original? I must be delusional! But then again, no one has ever put Veggie in a situation like this.. Unless I haven't read enough? *whacks self on head* I should read more!  
  
Belinda: Thank you! (  
  
Jenny: Who doesn't want Vegeta to look good? He's SEXY!  
  
Rin: Sorry I left you waiting for the next 'cool chapter'! Hey, is your name Rin after that cute girl in Inuyasha? I love that anime!  
  
Well, major apologies for making you wait so long, but like I said, I'm sneaking in to do this one! I'm waiting for reviews, kay? *HUGS EVERYONE* 


	10. Days of Our Lives in other words, so man...

Chapter 10: Days of Our Lives; In other words, so many scenes of PURE DRAMA! Goku and Uri sat in seats across from each other in a small room at the hospital. Uri was looking down at the ground, his green eyes examining each detail thoroughly and his intertwined fingers sat on his lap calmly, and Goku was looking up at the plaster ceiling, whistling a pleasant tune. They were at the same hospital Yamcha was at, but only because the young man's bride Carmen insisted she go to see if she was 'hurt'. Chi-Chi went with her.  
  
"So, Uri," Goku started, irritated by the silence. "When are you and Carmen supposed to get married? I bet you're pretty excited, huh? A young guy like you, getting married at eighteen?"  
  
"Well, you said you were sixteen and you were going to get married," he replied, looking up from the ground. "I think I should be saying that to you."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But between you and me.. I don't. feel ready to get married. Really, I'd do anything for Chi-Chi, but still."  
  
"I completely understand," Uri agreed. He shifted in his chair a bit. "But then again. You sound like you want to get married, just not now. I don't want to marry Carmen at all."  
  
"You don't?" Goku asked, sounding a little surprised. But in some ways he half-expected it. After seeing how Carmen acted after just meeting her once he didn't like her. She reminded him a lot of the Red Ribbon Army.. Yeah, she was all of those soldiers and war machines packed into one.  
  
Uri nodded and continued. "Yeah. My Mom and Dad are rich and have been long- time friends with Carmen's parents, even before she and I were born. The four of them together founded this village right here a month after they got married, in their teens. They wanted a town with no technology, because that's all they lived in since they were a rich family. They let me grow up here in a spirited town and Carmen wanted to live in the city instead, so every summer we were forced to see each other, and then Carmen wanted to get married. No one listened to my opinion." He paused for only a few seconds, and then said, "So here we are."  
  
"Did you guys at least like each other before?" Goku wondered out loud. "I mean, it would at least make sense of some of it. Wow, and no one even cared about how you feel. I know Chi-Chi's Dad would support me in anything at least. You don't even have that."  
  
"Yeah, I don't have anything except the Dragonball and my families' estate. But once I marry her, that won't even be mine. All she talks about how the property will be hers anyway, and I'm not man enough to stop her. We used to like each other very much, but that changed over time, I guess. I'm sorry I can't give you the Dragonball, Goku. I really am."  
  
Goku smiled, getting up and sitting back down again next to Uri. He patted the young man's back and laughed whole-heartedly. "Don't worry about it! Maybe you'll need them to wish your bride away!"  
  
At this even the saddened Uri smiled.  
  
~  
  
"Chi-Chi, you have no idea what it's like to have that clumsy idiot around," Carmen said to here new friend while filing her nails. "At least your man looks strong and smiles! I barely see any of that out of Uri nowadays!"  
  
"Oh, I know what its like," Chi-Chi replied, giggling. She sat down on the hospital bed next to her. "Goku may look strong, but he all that and no brains. I can't help but love him though. He's always so sweet and I don't think I've ever seen him frown!"  
  
They squealed in excitement, giggling like little school girls and chatting on over silly things. But there was one thing that was bothering Chi-Chi, and the thought lingered on and on in the back of her mind.  
  
"Carmen," she muttered in a whisper. The bride could hear a depressing tone in her voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It sounds like you don't love Uri that much. Why would you get married then?"  
  
"I don't know really. Don't get me wrong, I'm no gold digger- I have enough money from my family to build a whole new city. Uri and I used to love each other a lot, really, we did. I still do, but he doesn't seem so happy anymore. Remember how I told you I've never seen him laugh?" Chi-Chi nodded.  
  
"I remember the first time he ever laughed, too, because I was the one who made him laugh." Chi-Chi noticed the excitement in the young girl's voice as she spoke and she clasped her hands together. "Yeah, we were fifteen, so it was about four years ago give or take a few months. It was during the summer when we saw each other because we were already betrothed by our parents since we were born. We were at his estate, which is a little bigger than mine, and I saw him through the window.  
  
He looked real bored, just leaning against the window and staring at the sky. He was much paler than too, so he looked like a little geek you know? I decided to play a trick on him, because I was in a bad mood and before we go on with this story I DO realize I get into fits pretty often! Oh, and we weren't so great friends either! So I decided that I would pour this huge bucket full of all the leftover foods from his kitchen after I blender-ized them all over him, right? It was hilarious!"  
  
"What happened?!" the young martial artist urged, just as excited as Carmen. This was quite the story!"  
  
"Well, I was on the ladder and I was hanging the bucket, which had fish guts and tomatoes and spinach and corn and a bunch of other nasty things might I add! And anyway, he came out a little earlier than I expected and while I tried to pour the bucket, I slipped off the ladder UNDERNEATH the bucket and he caught me in his arms! We both got hit by that 'shi-otte' in there! At first I was complaining because I was wearing some new clothes I bought, and then I looked at him expecting to be scolded.  
  
You see, back then he was sort of the 'arrogant-do-all-the-rules-adult- acting-bastard' who scolded me whenever I was there because I was immature to him. But anyway, he had this blank expression for like seconds, and then he smiled and busted out laughing! You can imagine how surprised I was Chi- Chi! That's when I knew I had a thing for him!"  
  
"That sounds like such a great way to find out you love someone," Chi-Chi sighed, giggling. Then she added sarcastically, "I only met Goku because he tried to save my Daddy's burning castle. I'm a Princess, you know."  
  
"No WAY!" "Uh-huh! It's good that you love him then!" Chi-Chi felt much better about the whole thing. Personally, when she first saw Carmen, she wasn't too impressed even though she was very beautiful. But heck, she wasn't so bad at all! She just has that temper, but that can be easily fixed. Right? Carmen frowned a bit though.  
  
"Yeah, I do love him," She sighed. "But like I said before, he doesn't seem happy anymore. I know he at least used to love me. After that day we started to talk more and he was more interested in the things I did and he always looked sort of embarrassed around me, especially in front of out parents! You should have seen him the day I brought up having kids with him as a joke at the dinner table! He choked on his food and when he tried to wash it down with a drink it shot right through his nose and on his plate!"  
  
"You like to torture him, don't you?"  
  
"It's what I live for! You know, I haven't been torturing him lately so. maybe that's it!" Then her face went to a look of horror and she slapped her face, shouting "Oh my God! What if it was when I was joking about owning the estate and leaving nothing to him?! Oh, and he'll be mad about the whole Dragonball thing, you guys really do need it more than we ever will! OhgodhaveIevermessedupthistimeohChi- ChiwhatdoIdowhatdoIdoWhatdoIdoWhatdoIdo-"  
  
Chi-Chi had to cover Carmen's mouth to get her to be quiet for a second, but it worked. "Calm down Carmen. Don't worry, everything will be okay, you have me here and I know we've become fast friends! Plus I know your intentions are all for the best! Come on, let's get your dressed fixed up and looking as good as ever, and then you can tell him how much you feel during the wedding to throw him off!"  
  
"You think everyone will like that?"  
  
"Like? Everyone will love it! Trust me; I'm an expert at Weddings! I once tried to get married when I was twelve, but Goku didn't know I wanted to marry him and he didn't show! He thought marriage was a food!"  
  
~  
  
"Krillin," Yamcha muttered, putting his face in his hands. He was sitting up in his bed, and look of regret plastered on his face. "Krillin, I've really done it this time. Do you know what I called her?"  
  
"Yeah bro, I have an idea," he replied half-sarcastically, not feeling much sympathy for his friend. "I was here when you said it."  
  
"But what am I gonna do? Ugh, she's right! I was never loyal to her or anything, but she was always that way to me! And why now of all times do I have to realize that?!"  
  
".Because you're slow, maybe?"  
  
"Shut up," Yamcha retorted rudely, lying back down. Even though the sores inside of him were more painful and intense than ever, he had no reason to pay attention to them. How it hurt to be completely dumped on by Bulma, and even though it has happened before he had a feeling it would be the last. After all, with Vegeta around. even he had to admit, that stiff was a stud.  
  
"She's probably gonna go to Vegeta now," he thought out loud unintentionally. Krillin looked up at his friend who was utterly distressed. I guess now he knew why. He had seen him get upset over their break-ups before, but never like this.  
  
"Really?" he said. "I guess you're right. They are childhood friends, and they say those make the best hookups. What do you think their kids will look like? One will look like Vegeta but act like Bulma, and the other. I don't know."  
  
"You're doing this to me on purpose, aren't you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
This time the two laughed together, and for a moment Yamcha felt a little better about everything. His mind started to clear up some, and then he had an idea. Maybe he couldn't win her back. maybe he should just let Vegeta win. Why can't he just be friends with a girl, like him and Chi-Chi are? It's not worth losing her completely, this Vegeta guy.  
  
"Krillin, can you bring Bulma back here, alone? I want to apologize. The young boy nodded, finally sensing something good from all the tension.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~  
  
Vegeta looked back at Bulma who was smiling cheerfully, and he noticed how incredibly calm she was after saying that. How can she admit something worth so much without so much as red cheeks? It would take a miracle for him to even say the words, no less act nervous about. He'd never even said 'I love you' to his Mother.  
  
"S-Sure," he stuttered, looking down and fiddling with his fingers. That was all he could say after that?  
  
"You get nervous easy, you know that?" Bulma said, trying to get his attention again. He only averted his eyes to her for a second, but he looked down at the ground again and she laughed. "Yup! That's my Veggie- head! He can't say he likes me!"  
  
"Well I'll tell you what," she started up again. "I can understand because you're probably not used to telling girls you like them, even though you've probably had a handful or so try and make out with you or something-"  
  
"How can you say something so disgusting and act normal?!" He shouted, but not too loud. For a minute she looked back at him and silence, and he thought maybe he said something wrong, but she laughed yet again.  
  
"So, I guess you haven't made out with anyone yet. I find that hard to believe, considering you're a really strong fighter and you look dead sexy. Yup, I can see it now. On our journey we'll have a young high school girl run up with a baby in her hands and say 'Vegeta, where have you been?!? Didn't you know you're this kid's Father?!'"  
  
"You're SICK woman!" But even then he had to smile. No, he had never done anything like that, nor had he ever kissed a girl, but it was sort of funny, hearing her say it. He wasn't annoyed in the least bit. That was a surprise to.  
  
Bulma then stood up in an almost bouncy way and pulled out a ribbon from her jeans-pocket. Her hair was down before, but in seconds she had masterfully put it up in a ponytail without any clumps or knots to be seen. He wondered how girls did that for a second, but then he thought, why would I want to know a stupid thing like that?  
  
"Come on," she said cheerfully, grabbing his hand. "I wanna check out the town since I haven't seen it yet. Show me around to the fun stuff before sunset, okay?"  
  
No, he thought. The sun was going to set in a few hours, and he didn't feel like doing anything like that at the moment. But she was so happy now.  
  
"I guess so," he muttered in a gruff voice, but she took no notice of it. She literally pulled him off the bench after she had unwrapped Vegeta's tail from her waist (which curled around his leg naturally afterwards) and started to walk towards the carnival portion with Vegeta's hand in hers. A smile was on her face now, and secretly, Vegeta was almost glad about where he was now.  
Sorry, I can't say anything in particular to anyone ^_^'. Just trying to post this up as soon as possible and when I'm not busy! I'd just like to thank you all, new readers and old! I love you all! *hugs everyone* 


End file.
